The Fairy Tail Bonds
by ivory9elektra11fullbuster
Summary: "It doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that Juvia is here with me. Juvia chose me." "Juvia will always choose you. You are my one and only." Chapter 10, the final chapter of the story's first arc is up! RxR!
1. Juvia Hates Gray

**ohayou minna! This is my fairy tail fanfic so please be gentle. Review if you want me to continue this fanfic. Gruvia is my favourite pair in Fairy Tail. Arigatou :D _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately)_**

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in the Guild. Mirajane was by the bar serving drinks to some Fairy Tail members, Cana was sitting onto a table hugging romantically her barrel of beer, Lucy was discussing with Levy about novels and writers and Happy was eating a fish next to Erza who was eating her usual strawberry cake. Elfman was giving his speech about being a man to his younger sister, Lisanna, and Natsu was fighting with Gajeel and Macao without any particular reason actually. Just for fun. Only Gray seemed out of place. He still had his clothes on pointing that something was wrong with him. At an ordinary day –for him- he would just strip off his clothes and join the battle with the rest of his nakamas. But today was different. He was searching with his gaze through the Guild to find something out of the ordinary, but he could not find a thing. What was really bothering him? He felt a void in his heart that he couldn't explain.

Lucy saw her friend really worried and hurried to see what was bothering him.

"Gray are you ok? You seem a little worried." Lucy asked him with genuine concern in her voice.

"I don't know Luce. I feel like I missing something really important, but I don't know what it is."

"Have you lost something or maybe you can't pay your rent? We haven't gone on a job for a while, but I have some savings. I can help you if that's the problem…"

"No Lucy, it's not that." Gray hurried to say, even though he had forgotten about the rent and he had to pay it until the end of the week.

Before Lucy could ask him what else might was bothering him, Cana shouted to Mirajane something that caught his attention.

"Mira, how long has it been since Juvia went to a mission?" the card mage asked while drinking from her barrel.

"I really don't know Cana. Juvia took her last mission, when I was on a mission as well and she didn't inform me about what kind of mission she chose. I have started to get worried cause it has been two weeks already since she left."

"Don't worry about her, sis. Juvia is tough and can overcome every difficulty she may face. She will be alright." Lisanna managed to say, while Elfman was still occupied with Evergreen and had stopped his MAN speech.

Suddenly Gray realized what was bothering him. Juvia was not in the Guild and her happy and weird personality was missing from the Fairy Tail puzzle. His cute stalker had gone on a mission, leaving him alone with no one to stalk him and treat him like she did. At first, when Juvia had joined the guild, he found her stalking habit a little annoying and irritating, but now he didn't want to admit that he actually missed her. She was the one who always treated him with respect and loyalty, she was the one that knew the right way to cheer him up, she had promised to protect him from everything and everyone and she did save his life some times (at the Heaven Tower and The Tenroujima Island). She was his blue Angel… His_ WHAT_? Since when Gray felt that Juvia was his angel? And why did he miss Juvia so much? She was only his nakama, like Natsu, like Lucy, like Erza, like… What was wrong with him? Why he was thinking so much about Juvia? He never thought of a girl so much before, even if it was for Erza or Lucy. He knew his concern was genuine, but it was only a concern of a friend? He thought her as a friend, right?

* * *

A loud crack on the guild door threw Gray out of his thoughts of Juvia, letting him dumbfounded and in complete shock when he saw who was standing at the entrance. Juvia had returned in the guild very wounded and suffering from the pain. Her hair was really messed up and had changed color from the dried blood that was on them. Her clothes were torn apart with fresh blood on them. Her face was full of bruises and her hands and legs had a lot of wounds. Her left leg looked a little twisted, like it had been broken and her blood was leaking from a wound in her right arm and slowly rolled through her fingers forming a little red pool beside her. Pain was obvious in Juvia's face and bloody tears began to leave her eyes and fell onto her chest.

When everyone realized that someone had entered the guild, stopped their occupations and watched carefully the entrance. They saw Juvia in this horrible state and all her nakamas hold their breaths for a few seconds before starting yelling, screaming and running towards her.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled and run to her side, catching her in his arms before falling to the cold floor. She was starting to lose her senses and this was not good. Erza, Cana, Mira and the others gathered around the two of them with worried looks on their faces, draining all the available oxygen from the room. Gray understood that this was really bad and he had to bring Juvia to breathe more.

"Get away from us right now!" he yelled angrily, still holding Juvia protectively in his muscular arms. The rest of the guild followed his order and took a step backwards living enough of free space for Gray and Juvia to breathe.

"We will go and make the preparations in the infirmary. Please bring her in Gray. And be cautious." Cana and Mira raced quickly across the guild and disappeared behind a wooden door.

He tried to pick her up gently, bridal style, and carried her carefully to the infirmary. She was too wounded and he didn't want to make a sudden move and make her situation worse. After five very agonizing minutes and the whole guild following him all the way, Gray managed to bring her to the infirmary bed. He let her smoothly onto the mattress, and stood beside Cana and Mira who tried to cover her wounds. When he saw that Juvia's state was deteriorating, he went out of the room searching desperately for Wendy. She was the only one that could save her.

"Where the hell are you Wendy?" Gray screamed but Wendy was nowhere to be found. He returned to the room where Juvia was fighting for her life. He should do something to save her. He suddenly came up with an idea.

"Gajeel, Natsu, Erza go find Wendy. Without her, Juvia may not survive." he ordered his friends with an absolute tone in his voice.

"We are going to find her, Gray." Gajeel said with a serious face and left with his two guild mates to search for Wendy. In other circumstances Gajeel would have called Gray stripper or ice-pants, but not now. Now his best friend's life was in danger. He had to fulfill his task for her sake. Even though, he didn't like to show his emotions, Gajeel loved Juvia like his little sister and had sworn to himself that he would protect her, no matter what. Natsu and Erza left with Gajeel without complaining at all for Gray's bossy behavior. They understood his feelings, cause they felt the same way.

After seeing the chosen team leaving the building, Gray turned to the rest of his nakamas. "And YOU" he shouted "GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!" his friends understood his worries and fears so they did as they've been told without hesitating.

"That applies to you too, Gray." The take-over mage stated calmly to her friend, even though her eyes were full of worry and pain.

"But I wanna stay…" the ice mage started to complain, but stopped when he saw a tear escaping Mirajane's left eye. He left without saying another single word. He knew that this situation was very difficult for all his comrades and he certainly didn't want to make things worse. He stood outside the infirmary's door with his hands covering his face. Lucy came near him once again and tried to console Gray without success. She threw her arm over his shoulders bringing him close to her and patted his hair with her free hand.

"She will be fine Gray. Juvia is strong and knows how to fight for her life."

"I am not so sure about that Lucy." His voice was full of despair.

Without wasting another second Wendy rushed through the crowd and entered the infirmary room with Charle and the track team following her. Before closing the door behind her, Mirajane kicked out Erza, Gajeel and Natsu.

"I know you are worried about her, but only the necessary people are allowed in here. No one else." Mirajane stated and locked the door behind her.

During all this time Wendy was trying to save Juvia's life everyone was sitting on burning coals. Some of them were trying to figure out in what mission Juvia had gone, others were thinking why she went alone and others were just praying for her life. Gajeel, Levy, Gray and the rest of the Natsu team were sitting in a corner right outside the infirmary door.

"Who would do this to Juvia? Why someone would try to kill her?" Erza asked with a serious face.

"If I find whoever did this to Juvia, I will torture them to death. I will break all of their bones, I will cut all of their limbs and then I will drown them. Finally I will cut them into pieces and I will feed them to the dogs." Gajeel's threatening tone gave a chill to Levy who was standing next to him.

"They will regret the day they had been born." Gray hissed without realizing it. The raven-haired teen got lost in his thoughts and stopped hearing the voices of his friends. He was now in his own world, trying to figure out who was the bastard that had dared to hurt Juvia. Why she had to go to a mission by herself? Why did she act so stupidly? She should be more careful, because Fairy Tail had a lot of enemies. He knew she was strong. He had confronted her while she was still in the Phantom Lord and he almost lost. But she was still one single person. She couldn't deal with a very dangerous situation and this had been proven with her current fight for survival.

Maybe the job came up too dangerous. She maybe didn't get attacked by enemies. She probably had a screw up in the mission, making things difficult to handle. And what was that mission she had chosen? All of a sudden the memory of that day emerged to his mind, making him relive it.

* * *

_Juvia was smiling with her ocean blue eyes scanning the guild. Her blue hair was tidily curled on the edges and rested to her elegant shoulders. Her blue dress was flowing through the room, while she was wandering around. When she found her beloved Gray-sama she grinned and came close to him. She had something to ask him, but he just wasn't in the mood._

"_Good morning, Gray-sama."_

"_Morning, Juvia." Gray replied clearly agitated by something._

_She waited for him to say something, but he didn't say a thing. So she took the opportunity to ask him the question she wanted._

"_So Gray-sama, Juvia just wanted to ask you about something…" before completing her sentence he saw a certain fire mage throwing a fire ball towards Gray._

"_Please not now!" he barely dodged Natsu's attack and subconsciously stripped himself to his boxers. He started a fight with Natsu completely forgetting about Juvia. Before attacking Natsu with his ice make hummer he caught a glimpse of Juvia and saw tears in her eyes. Even though he saw her being sad, he continued his fight with his stupid best friend. After that, Juvia picked a random job from the board and left the guild._

* * *

Why he behaved like an ass? If he had listened to her, he may have prevented this from happening. Juvia would hang out with them and she would be fine. She would be healthy and safe. She would be with him. He felt somehow guilty for this turn of events and blamed himself for Juvia's current health state. He maybe was indirectly guilty. If he showed his feelings for Juvia more… _HIS FEELINGS FOR JUVIA?_ What the fuck? He thought he had started to lose his mind.

Finally the unpleasant news reached Makarov's ears and he appeared clearly angry in front of the infirmary room.

"Who did that to one of my children?" he demanded trying not to lose completely his cool.

"We don't know Master. We found Juvia this morning. She was barely conscious when she reached the guild. She couldn't say a thing." Erza stated with her tone implying that she was sharing the same emotions with her Master. After all the things they've gone through, Erza thought Juvia like her sister, like Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Mira and the rest of her guild mates. They were her family and no one hurt her family. She was the well-known and fearsome Titania and she would make them pay.

After a lot of time of agony and despair, Wendy came out of the room with Mirajane following her. Cana had declined to leave Juvia's side yet.

"What's the situation, Wendy?" Master Makarov questioned anxiously.

"I did everything I could Master. Now it is up to Juvia. Only she can define her destiny." Wendy was ready to cry and Charle hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Wendy. You did fine. I am very proud of you." Master Makarov said and left murmuring something that was impossible to hear.

"Gray?" the silver-haired mage reached him.

"Yes Mira?"

"She constantly called out your name, while Wendy was trying to heal her. She is unconscious, but I think that it would do her good if you just stood there for her." she advised him.

He started to take his first step towards the open door, but he suddenly froze. That was what he wanted all this time, he wanted to see her. He wanted to give her courage and let her know that he would be there for her. That he would protect her. But now with this newfound guilt, he hesitated. He could not look at her and know that he could have prevented it if he only had listened to her.

"Is something wrong Gray?" Cana stepped out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"No, I am going in." he should shallow his guilt for now. His feelings didn't matter. The only thing that mattered this very moment was Juvia and only her. He stepped quietly inside and he closed the door behind him leaving his friends and his guilt behind as well.

He sat in the chair beside her bed and watched her sleeping form breathing slowly and steadily. He noticed that her hair had gone back to their normal color with all the dried blood cleaned and her face was almost clear of the bruises and the wounds. All of her body was wrapped up in bandages, not a single trace of her skin beyond her neck uncovered. He was relieved that she seemed to sleep peacefully, but he knew inside that she was giving one hell of a battle to keep herself alive. Watching her in this state made him feel helpless and powerless. She looked so fragile, not reminding at all his Juvia. His Juvia was strong, mighty…_His_ Juvia. Maybe he wasn't thinking her only as a friend. Maybe he had deeper feelings for her. But how he could possibly know? He had never fallen in love again. _In love?_ He was in love? He was so confused with his feelings, he almost missed Juvia's hand which moved slightly. Almost. He approached her hand and caught it into his own. He felt her warmth while her skin was touching his and he suddenly knew that she would wake up. He was sure that she would survive. She would do that for him. He wished she was awake right now, but it was too early for that.

He let himself fall asleep in the chair not caring about his discomfort. He only cared for his Juvia.

* * *

Almost a month had passed before Juvia finally awoke.

She felt weak, oversensitive, unhealthy… but happy she was alive. She had survived after everything she went through. She had been attacked ferociously by the enemy and she knew that she had almost been killed. She had fallen straightly to a trap and she did the best she could under the circumstances, but she still lost. She still got beaten to death. But that wasn't important now. She had succeeded to reach the guild before it was too late. She saw her friends again, her beloved Gray-sama. And then she lost her senses.

Now she was finally back. Back to life, back to her friends, back to the love of her existence. When she finally woke, Cana was with her. She left a happy little scream and then she hugged her with all her strength. Juvia let a small moan cause she still felt the pain of her wounds. She wasn't completely healed yet.

"Easy Cana-chan. Juvia is still weak." Juvia said smiling.

"Gomene Juvia. I was so excited you finally woke up and I couldn't help myself." the card mage blushed with being clumsy.

"I will let you rest now. I will gonna tell everyone the good news."

"Cana-chan, can Juvia ask you a favor?"

"Of course Juvia."

"Please do not let Gray-sama to come and see Juvia. Juvia wants to get fully healed and become beautiful again for him."

"You are already beautiful Juvia, but if you wish me to, I will keep him away from your room for a little longer."

Before leaving completely from the room, Cana turned and talked again to her friend.

"But you should know something Juvia. All this time that you were in a comma, Gray constantly visited you for hours. He even stayed for days in your room without leaving your side. Bye." She tossed the bomb and left a dumbfounded Juvia behind.

Cana ran happily through the guild announcing the fortunate news. In the next few minutes the whole guild had learned about Juvia's recovery. As if she was doing it on purpose she left Gajeel and the Natsu team for the end.

"Juvia woke up." She cheered to her friends.

"Thank God." a sigh left simultaneously from everyone's mouth. The sad faces got replaced by big smiles and grins about Juvia's come back from the dead.

"Can I go see her now?" Gray said eagerly.

"Well especially you, Gray, will have to wait."

"Why?" he didn't like the fact that he couldn't see Juvia.

"Don't worry lovebird. You will see her soon." Cana said and left to reunite with her barrel.

"Hey, why did you call me that?" Gray yelled and blushed.

"I can think of one reason." Lucy added and giggled.

"Oh, shut up." Gray said and left the guild to take some fresh air.

Juvia was happy to see her friends again. Almost everyone had visited her in the infirmary except for the people who were in a mission and a certain ice mage, as she had requested. She wanted to look pretty again for him so as to erase her bloody image of his mind. So she had to wait to see her beloved Gray-sama. When Master Makarov came and visited her, he asked her what happened during her mission, but she didn't say a thing. She told him that she couldn't remember anything of her assault, instead. She just wanted to forget what had happened, leave the past behind and continue to live her life with her loved ones. With her Gray-sama.

She was currently resting to the bed of her "room", when a slight wind flew through the window and brought a piece of paper in her hands. She curiously opened the piece of paper and read the first words written in it. When she finally understood who sent this message, a shock of pain hit her heart. Her mouth had opened and she put quickly one hand to cover it before starting screaming. She read it again and again, think all its possible meanings and all the possible solutions to this problem. But she finally understood that there was only one. One problem. One meaning. One solution. She opened one of her wounds and she used her blood as ink. Trying to overcome the agony and the pain she felt, she wrote her response with bloody letters. Then she threw the letter out of the window and it flew away with her response. There was no turning back. She had sealed her destiny. Now she only had to fulfill it. She left a tear slip through her eyes and then promised that she wouldn't cry again. She had to be strong for herself and her loved ones.

* * *

Gray couldn't sleep. His thoughts were far away from his body and were wandering outside of the infirmary door, where Juvia was resting. He remembered her hand enclosed carefully into his own, her voice murmuring softly his name while she was asleep… All the time she was in a comma he visited her a lot, he even slept by her side. He didn't want to leave her alone through the difficulties she faced. Gray knew that before joining Fairy Tail, Juvia was very lonely and sad, she had no one to care for her. But that had completely changed. She had a lot of people to care for her now, her whole guild was her family.

Since he couldn't sleep, he went for a walk. He thought his mind would calm down if he could just breathe some fresh air. Without even realizing it, his steps led him to the guild, where Juvia was currently staying (it was dangerous to move her to her apartment until she had fully recovered, so Master Makarov had persuaded her to stay to the guild for a little while). Why he had come there? He couldn't see Juvia so what's the point? And why he couldn't see her? This whole situation was a little complicated.

An idea suddenly stroked his mind and he was going to execute it. He was stubborn and he wouldn't leave before seeing Juvia. He started to walk like a cat, half-naked(he had already stripped his shirt) and entered quietly the guild. He threw away his pants and walked across the empty room only with his boxers on. He finally reached Juvia's room door and he opened it with a loud crack.

"Shit". He told to himself and slid slowly to her room.

* * *

Juvia was sleeping until then, but she heard a noise coming from the door and woke always being in alert. She was full of magical power but still exhausted from the long-time recovery. She pretended to continue sleeping so as to take the intruder by surprise. Out of a sudden, she rose from her bed and aimed her water-lock to the enemy.

"Who's there?" she demanded watching to the shadows.

"Juvia relax. It's me." she heard a voice and saw a half-naked Gray Fullbuster coming out of the shadows. When she saw him only with his boxers on she blushed a little, but she quickly forgot this feeling. She should forget about Gray and fulfill her destiny. Well, at least she would finish soon with the most difficult part of her mission. She thought that encountering Gray would be her death sentence, but now it seemed the only way to keep him alive. His life meant more to her than her own. She unconsciously grinned ironically and Gray raised his eyebrow in question.

"Why do you smile so widely?"

"It's nothing." she came back to being serious again.

"How are you feeling? I was so worried…" Gray started to say awkwardly but Juvia cut him off.

"Please, leave Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't want you here. Leave and don't come back again." She felt her heart hurt so much, she thought it might break. Even though she knew that this was the only way, it was just too difficult for her.

"What? Why?" Gray asked clearly dumbfounded.

"Because…" Juvia started to say but her voice ended up a whisper. She had to find the strength to do it. She was the only one who could keep them all safe.

"Why Juvia?" Gray seemed a little angry and offended.

"Because Juvia hates Gray-sama."

* * *

**SO? How did you find it? Did you like it? Please review to let me know your opinion :D Write your sincere opinion and mention my mistakes so as to correct them. Arigatou :D**


	2. Juvia VS Gray

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading my story and a special thanks to: **

**Neko Maji Juvia **

**Fullbuster911**

**Rainbowcastle**

**Tsukushi Tomoi**

**xDreamingHeartx**

**Gray-Mochi**

**GraLyVia**

**EternalLoveHitsuHina**

**Thale's Folly**

**I'm so proud my very first fanfic is doing so well and you like it:) Hope you like it until the end. I have a lot of surprises in store for you. Please don't hate me because I made Juvia a little harsh in this chapter. I think it's completely OOC but I love it because I wanted to show a different aspect of Juvia. Read and review:)))))))) Enjoy! _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately)_**

* * *

He thought that he suddenly became deaf. Or maybe he spoke a different language and he couldn't understand what Juvia had just said. Is there a possibility she said that she hated him? The woman who since one month ago was stalking him and had reached the limits of insanity? His eyes were ready to pop out as he examined Juvia's cold and deadly serious face.

"What did you just say?" he just couldn't believe his own ears.

"Don't make this more difficult to Juvia than it already is, Gray. Please leave." He might have a problem with his ears, that's all. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Not only she had told him to leave, but she said that she hated him as well. She dropped the honorific of his name too. That woman that was standing opposite him wasn't his Juvia.

"Who are you?" he asked approaching her fragile form slowly.

"What do you mean?" Juvia sounded offended.

"You don't seem like the Juvia I know. The Juvia I knew wouldn't speak to me so coldly." He approached her a little more, making her shiver.

"Don't come near me. Please leave." She had started to lose control over her heart, her mind, even her own body. So close to her Gray-sama and yet so far. She knew that it would be difficult to say to him that she hated him, but now it seemed intolerable. His scent was entering her mouth while she was breathing, making her feel a little dizzy. His muscular body was closing the distance between them and his dark blue eyes were searching thoroughly her face with suspicion. Not only he was too close to her, but he was almost naked as well. She wouldn't restrain herself for long, so she had to do something. She knew she would break, if she didn't make him go away. When he stood only few inches away from her, he took his hand and landed it gently onto her arm. That was her break point. His smooth touch had made her crack.

Juvia burst into tears and shook Gray's hand off of her shoulder. Before Gray could regain his composure and understand what just happened, he heard a loud thunder and noticed the outburst of the heavy downpour outside of the window. There weren't any clouds before. There was only the clear sky. So this sudden heavy rain meant one thing. Only one person he knew could control the rain like this. And he was standing next to her. He felt such an idiot he thought even for a second that Juvia was lying, but he was too confused about her complete change of emotions. Without wasting another second, he got out of the room leaving Juvia and her waterfalls of tears behind.

* * *

After Gray's departure, Juvia collapsed onto her bed clearly exhausted, but she didn't care about that. She cared more about her mental state. Her heart was about to get casted off her body, her typhoon of emotions couldn't be controlled by her mind and this was obvious in the power of the rain. If someone was outside without an umbrella with this weather, he would definitely end up with some serious injuries. She wished she could hurt herself with the rain. She would finish her torment sooner. But no, she couldn't be so selfish. She had a job to do and she would manage to succeed it no matter what.

She tried to calm herself down, but this wasn't an easy task. She started to play with the water, her little pale fingers making watery shapes of all the kind of things she could think of. While making a water dragon with her right hand, a memory of her childhood was brought up from the past.

She remembered a pair of soft hands hugging her petit body, while she was playing with the rain and a young voice calling out her name. She seemed to be approximately seven years old with her blue locks falling gracefully onto her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes watching adoringly the water. She was watching her own memory, pretty amazed that she was enjoying the rain. Juvia would have never thought that she would do such a thing, because this was also the reason that made her so depressed. She was also surprised she saw her young self smiling and laughing. She never remembered herself being happy before joining Fairy Tail.

This little flashback was pretty strange because she hadn't had a memory of her childhood before. She had lost her memory and she couldn't remember a thing about her early childhood or her real parents. Her memories began a little before she got adopted by a human couple. She knew from the beginning she was adopted because she was old enough to remember it. She was almost twelve and she felt like she had just been born. She had a void in her mind about her previous years of life and she couldn't understand why that had happened. Fortunately, her foster-parents were very nice people and had tried to make her feel comfortable and happy, but she just couldn't do it. She was always being followed by her depressing rain. Finally, like the other people that surrounded her, her parents abandoned her because she was too depressing and catatonic with the rain always following her. And that's when Jose Porla found her and persuaded her to join Phantom Lord.

This newfound memory brought back some new tears to her eyes. She would finally regain her past and find out her true parent's identity? Even if this was true, it was already too late. Eventually, she closed her watery eyes and let the exhaustion drive her into the black abyss.

* * *

Gray was wandering around Magnolia with the heavy rain hitting hard his head and body, but he didn't care at all. His mind was racing miles away, into the ocean where his teacher and mentor, Ul, was liquefied. She would know what to tell him, to advise him how he should react. This whole mess that had been created made him feel an emotional rag. He cared for Juvia and he didn't want to see her like this. He didn't want to see her depressed. He was the one who took the rain away. Why he had to be the one who brought it back? He might was a little harsh to her, but he was pretty shocked with her expression of emotions as well. Why the hell did she say that she hated him? What had happened to her to this horrible mission she went to? Why she changed so much? Even though she said that her feelings had changed, her eyes couldn't lie. She was hiding something and he had decided to find out. He was determined to protect his friends no matter what. And he was sure Juvia needed his help, even if she wouldn't admit it.

* * *

A week had passed and Juvia had finally returned to the guild as an active member. She hadn't talked with Gray since that incident in the infirmary room and she was kind of relieved that she didn't run into him yet. She knew she would have to face him again but she would be among a lot of people in the guild so this would be easier. She didn't have a lot of time before the end of the deadline, so she had to act quickly and complete her cover.

She walked past her friends and sat to the bar, where Mira was washing the glasses and the dishes. She saw the perfect opportunity, the opening she was waiting for and she started to approach her silver-haired friend. Juvia sat opposite to Mirajane and waited for the right time to start talking. She pretended to be depressed and troubled, using her behavior as bate for her trouble-solver/match-maker fellow mage. Of course Mirajane noticed her weird behavior almost immediately and rushed to her side.

"Good morning Juvia." Mirajane cheered to the bluenette.

"Hello Mira-chan." Juvia retaliated simply.

Mirajane examined Juvia's face and saw that she was a little depressed. She had to do something to cheer her up. And what would be better than a plan to match-make her and a certain ice mage?

"Well, how the things are going with Gray?" Mirajane asked with a whisper and Juvia thought that the take-over mage fell into the trap.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about this Mira-chan."

"Did something happen with him?" Mira looked the water mage suspiciously.

"Please drop this subject Mirajane. It doesn't worth it." Mirajane couldn't believe in her ears. What had happened to Juvia and she had changed like that?

"What do you mean by that? You mean that you don't care about Gray anymore?"

Juvia chocked by her question. She knew she might have to answer to this question, but she wasn't totally ready. "No, I don't." Juvia answered with a trembling voice, leaving Mirajane shocked. Juvia was ready to cry and let her tears flood the whole guild, but fortunately she contained herself and tried to behave as normally as possible.

"Why is that, Juvia? What happened?"

"Why don't you just leave Juvia alone, Mirajane? Juvia doesn't want you or anybody else to mess up with her love life. She just needs some peace."

"Juvia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Mirajane tried to say, but Juvia cut her abruptly.

"Juvia doesn't care if you meant it or not. Leave her alone." She yelled and left the guild. Before leaving completely the room, Juvia glanced behind her back and saw Mirajane staring at her intensely. Her gaze was full of pain, making Juvia feel much more horrible.

"Gomene Mira-chan. But Juvia had to do it for your sake." Juvia murmured to herself and left completely the guild letting a tear escaping her eyes at her way home. She whipped her eyes before shedding more tears. "No rain today." She said smiling and disappeared behind the buildings.

After ten minutes walking around Magnolia, she reached her apartment. "Two down, one more to go." Juvia said to herself. "After I finish with them, I will close up the house and I will leave immediately. I can't waste a second." She said and entered her home.

* * *

Gray was stalking Juvia the whole week and he luckily hadn't been caught yet. The tables have turned. Gray had become the stalker and Juvia the stalked one. He wanted so badly to find out what was wrong with her and try to help her. But he was starting to be afraid of himself because he did the stalking with a lot of talent. He didn't know that he was that good with this particular skill. Fortunately, the fire head and his team (Lucy, Happy and Erza) had gone to a mission this week and didn't cause him any problems screwing with his plans. During the past week, Gray didn't see anything suspicious and that was bothering him a lot. If Juvia was in trouble, how did she manage to hide it so well? Perhaps he was imagining things and Juvia was safe. He maybe was going overboard because of Juvia's hatred towards him. Maybe he couldn't accept that Juvia's feelings had changed.

The first day Juvia got back to the guild as an active member, the ice mage followed her from her house to Fairy Tail. He almost exposed himself one time or two, but he got back to stealth mode soon enough before the water mage could realize what was happening. When she reached the guild, he decided to stay outside and watch everything from an open window. And that's how Gray saw what happened in the Guild without being seen and lost completely his mind. Juvia wouldn't talk that way to Mirajane before. What would be the reason for her behavior? He would try to understand her behavior towards him, but why she would talk that way to her beloved friend? After Juvia's departure, Gray approached the bar and saw Mirajane crying quietly while she was polishing the dishes.

"Mirajane I saw what happened with Juvia. Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, Gray. Don't worry about me." Mirajane quickly swept away her tears.

"I cannot understand her reaction. You are one of her best friends. Why she would yell at you like that? I may will go and talk to her. I have to find what's wrong with her…" Gray said but Mirajane cut him off.

"No Gray, don't do that. She does need a little time on her own. She had gone through a lot lately. Don't forget that." Mirajane grinned, leaving Gray dumbfounded once more. He thought he knew very well his guildmates, but they always surprised him with their reactions. And Mirajane had just done so. She was always so kind-hearted and eager to help everyone around, so no one would think what her magic would be. With Mira's reaction, Gray realized once more why he loved so much Fairy Tail and its members. He loved them so much because they were his family and they cared for each other more than their own lives and happiness. He would let this past that time for the sake of Mirajane. But if he caught Juvia behaving like that again, he would definitely make her see she's wrong. He thought he should continue with his research, but instead he went home. He had to charge his energy batteries because he was pretty exhausted with this entire stalking thing. It wouldn't hurt if he didn't follow her for one day. Probably, it would be better if he stayed away from her for a while.

* * *

The next day Juvia woke with a headache. She knew that she had only two days before the enemy fulfill his threat and come after her fairy family, so she had to be quick. If she would not find the time to leave without her absence being noticed in time, it would become a slaughter with her friends' lives at risk. Suddenly, the image of her beloved raven-haired mage penetrated her mind, making her feel depressed. "I guess Gray-sama hates Juvia by now. But that's ok. Juvia does what she does with only purpose their safety and their happiness. Juvia loves Fairy Tail. Juvia loves her Gray-sama." she finished her little inner monologue and she started to get dressed with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Gajeel had just come back from a mission and he just wasn't in a mood. The mission was a piece of cake, but he had destroyed a lot of houses in the process and he had to give his payment for the houses' repairs. He got so mad that he wouldn't get eventually paid that he destroyed accidentally another house and he had to pay for its repair by his own pocket. So everyone can understand that Gajeel was in a very crappy mood. He got back to the guild and his mood became crappier when he realized that Levy had gone with Jet and Droy to a mission. His little bookworm knew how to cheer him up, but now she was gone.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He murmured to himself while he was sitting lazy to a table inside the guild. His little cat, Panther Lilly, was training outside with Elfman leaving him all alone to 'enjoy' his drink. While he was letting the liquid to flow into his esophagus, he heard the door in the entrance opening and saw his close friend, Juvia, entering the guild.

* * *

Juvia was determined to finish this off this particular day. She couldn't wait more. She had stepped into the guild and noticed her friend Gajeel sitting alone in a corner. She didn't bother to say hello because she had witnessed Cana sitting on the bar and master Makarov chatting casually with Macao and Laki. She forced herself to walk through the room and then she noticed Gray watching her suspiciously. Cold sweat started to roll along her temples but she didn't hesitate. She sat beside her friend with her back to the ice mage, trying to avoid his stare.

"Good morning Juvia." Cana gestured to her beloved nakama.

"Good morning Cana-chan."

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Cana sucked a sip from her barrel, her loyal friend since forever.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"What do you mean by that?" Cana asked turning her head to face Juvia.

"Nothing to concern you, Cana-chan. Juvia is fine." She said plainly.

"You don't seem too well. Has something to do with Gray?"

"Why does everyone think that Juvia is concerned about Gray? Juvia doesn't get that. There are more important things than love." She snapped, pretending to get angry and out of control. Cana had never seen Juvia talk that way about Gray. She knew since the first time she saw her that Juvia was in love with the ice mage, she've seen her stalking him and threatening every girl that surrounding him. This behavior was so strange for Juvia.

Juvia caught a glimpse of Cana's eyes and she knew that her plan had started to work.

"Why do you talk about him like that Juvia?"

"Why do you care Cana? Do you love him too?" Juvia startled Cana with her question.

"I love him as my brother, that's all." She answered sincerely

"I don't care what you say. I want you and Mira to stay out of this. You always mess with my love life without asking."

"We do that because we care about you Juvia. We didn't know that we annoyed you so much."

"You know nothing about me so stay out of it." Juvia watched for a second behind Cana's back and saw Master Makarov staring their arguing forms. She saw interest and concern in his eyes and she suddenly knew that her plan would work. He just needed another push. She thought for a moment what she would say to Cana when a cold hand touched her arm. She flinched from the touch and she turned around to see Gray who had joined their company. What he was doing there? Why he had to mess with her plans? Any other day, she would be thrilled and happy if he bothered to talk to her, let alone when he touched her. But this particular day, she didn't want to do anything that would distract her.

"What do you want Gray?" Juvia asked with a menacing tone. Cana's jaw dropped while watching the two of them exchanging weird stares.

"Why do you talk to Cana that way? What's wrong with you?"

"It's none of your business. Now leave Juvia alone." She turned her back to face Cana again, but the hand on her arm hardened his grip. Gray wouldn't let her go and she subconsciously knew that. Maybe it was better this way. If she argued with Gray as well, master Makarov would certainly understand her distress.

"Take your hand away from Juvia or…"

"Or you'll do what Juvia?" He asked with a little bit of irony in his voice and he took an unexpected answer. Suddenly, a jolt of boiling water hit him in the face pushing him several feet away from Juvia. All the other members that were inside the room at the moment were shocked when they saw Juvia's reaction. Even the Master stopped his conversation with his 'children', so as to watch the fight. The fights were a casual event between the members of the guild, but this fight was certainly weird. Everyone knew that Juvia adored Gray and she would never harm him. Why she was acting like that all of a sudden? Juvia's reaction was the most shocking thing they've seen since Acnologia. Only Gajeel seemed to enjoy the scene unfolding in front of him because he wanted to see eventually his best friend kick stripper's ass. She always held back herself because of that ridiculous love of hers, he thought. She could beat the crap out of him and Gajeel knew it.

"Oi! What the hell did you just do?" Gray yelled from the other side of the room. He was as shocked as the rest of his nakamas, but he couldn't just back away. All the times he joined a battle (especially with this pink-haired idiot Natsu) he knew that he joined them mainly for fun, but this time Juvia's face indicated that she was serious. She reminded him the time he confronted her when she was still in Phantom Lord. He thought that he should back off because Juvia was a girl after all, but she started it. He was too selfish to back off. She wanted a battle and he would give it to her. He saw Juvia laughing ironically towards him and that made him angry. Very angry. He threw his shirt away and got up from the floor.

"If you want a battle, you'll have it." He stated with excitement.

And that's how the most anticipated battle of Fairy Tail began. Juvia launched her Water Slicer towards Gray, while he was trying to attack her with his Ice Make Hummer. But Juvia could turn her body into water and he couldn't harm her with physical attacks. She had the advantage and he knew it. He had to do something that would catch her off guard. He used his Ice Make Lance trying to impale Juvia, just to stall her and think something more useful. But Juvia was faster and she used her Water Cane to hit him. He missed narrowly her attack and he freezed the floor making her slip. As expected from her, she slipped but she managed to get back up right before he hit her with his Ice Make Battle Axe. She avoided his sharp blade and used her Sierra to melt the icy floor. Everyone was watching the fight with bated breath and eyes that were ready to pop out. The battle was continuously even with the two of them using almost all of their skills. Juvia attacked with her Water Nebula and Gray used his Ice Make Shield to protect himself from the attack. While Juvia attacked using her water Slicer once again, Gray saw an opening and tried to counterattack. He made an ice copy of himself confusing Juvia about his whereabouts and then targeted Juvia with his Ice Make Arrows which penetrated her ribs. Juvia was so focused with her attack that she didn't turn her body into water quickly enough and the ice arrows wounded her ribs. She had a small bleeding but nothing serious enough to make her stop the battle. She needed a little more time before Master stepped in and stopped the fight.

Gray saw her bleeding but he was too blind to stop. The thirst of victory had consumed him and made him continue this fight until she was down. Juvia was distracted with her wound not watching Gray who had his Ice Make Death Scythe in his hands and ran towards her with a crazy look in his eyes. Everything happened in a matter of seconds, with no time for the rest of the guild to react. When she saw Gray approaching, she thought that it was too late for her to do anything, but she didn't waste her chance. She focused using all her magic energy left so as to take her Sierra form before Gray would something he would regret. But Gray was too quick and he tried to attack with his Death Scythe before Juvia manage to turn into her Sierra form. She thought that she didn't want to let him hurt her, not because she was afraid of her life, but because she knew that he would regret for the rest of his existence if he hurt her on purpose and she didn't want him to suffer. Before doing another thought in her mind she saw a large iron extended arm blocking the attack. That's when she noticed Gajeel standing in front of her and blocking Gray's attack.

"Lay one more finger on her and I will kill you, stripper." He hissed with a deadly serious stare at the young man standing opposite to him. When he saw that Gray was still a little crazy he prepared himself to attack. He would not let this asshole hurt Juvia anymore. He knew that she shouldn't have started the fight. This situation was totally out of her character. But this wasn't a time for preaching. Even if she killed someone, he would defend and protect her, just as she had done so many times for him when they were at Phantom Lord. He was ready to attack when he felt a hand touching his arm. He turned his gaze and saw Juvia's reassuring look. With this look, he knew she was fine and that's why he lowered his arm.

"Enough." Master Makarov yelled with a severe voice. "This battle has gone too far. Behave yourselves or I'll punish you." He ordered and Gray snapped out of it eventually. When he was back to his normal cool state, he saw that he wounded Juvia and she was bleeding.

"I did that to her?" asked Gajeel like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you did that to her idiot."

"No, it's ok. I'm fine…" Juvia trailed off. She couldn't blow up her cover now; she had to let it be.

Gray tried to approach her to see if she was fine, but Gajeel stood in the way.

"You will not come near her ice-pants."

Before Gray could say anything to protest, Master Makarov undertook to speak again.

"Juvia go home. You need some rest. Take the rest of the week off. It seems that you need some more time by yourself."

"Ok, Master." It was her only answer. She had accomplished her purpose even though she ended up wounded. She didn't blame Gray for that. This was totally her fault because she provoked him to a battle. But she had to do it. She had to hurry before the end of the deadline and she had to take drastic measures. The only thing she was sorry for was that she had worried all the members of the guild with her behavior. She didn't want them to remember her as a bad person, but what other choice she had?

* * *

Juvia left without another word the guild. Gray caught a glimpse of her before she completely disappeared behind the buildings and thought he saw a smile. He dismissed the thought right away and he started to think that he was crazy. Why the fuck he lost control? It was supposed to be a battle with limits like all the battles in the guild. When he fought with his other nakamas, he might end up with small injuries and wounds but he always fought with guys. Things were different with them. Why he lost his temper with Juvia? An idea came through his mind, but he dismissed it quickly. It couldn't be that. Did he let Juvia's hatred towards him drive him crazy? No, he couldn't fall so low. He felt like an ass, like a miserable idiot. Why did he hurt her?

"I have to see her. To check if she's alright." He said and tried to leave the guild as well, but Gajeel stepped again in the way.

"I'll fucking kill you if you go near her, do you understand me ice cube?" Gajeel's angry voice showed that he wasn't joking. His hand was on Gray's arm and didn't let him go. Gray shoved off his hand and left quickly from the guild as well. Even though he wanted to see Juvia, he thought too that it wasn't the right time. She needed some time for herself before he would go and talk to her.

* * *

Back to the guild, everything was back to normal. All the members have returned to their previous occupations and Master Makarov was calm again. Only Cana was worried about her friend and the Master approached her to see if she was alright.

"How are you Cana?"

"I'm personally fine, Gramps. I'm just a little worried about Juvia. This isn't herself."

"Don't worry about her, child. She is fine. This was just an unfortunate event. Both of them will be fine." He said referring to Gray as well.

When he saw that Cana was a little better, the Master left for his room.

"Silly little kids." He murmured to himself while he was walking through the tables.

* * *

Juvia had just come back from the pharmacy with the first aid kit in hand. She entered her house and went to the bathroom where she treated she wounds. After finishing with her injuries, she reached her desk and took a piece of paper. She had decided to write a letter and leave it onto her bed, for her friends. She knew that when they found out her absence, the first place they would search was her place. And she wanted to leave a letter behind to let them know the whole truth, to let them know why she acted so weird, to let them know that she loved them so much she had decided to give up her own life for them. She started to write with tears in her eyes, firstly writing the truth about her last mission, her near to death experience, her weird behavior, her reason of leaving and she closed her letter with her expression of real feelings. She stamped the envelope with the seal which had her initials on it and let the letter onto her bed. She shot one last look to her pretty and cozy apartment before leaving completely and leaving everything behind. The only thing she needed was some money, so as not to starve to death before reaching her destination.

* * *

Two days have passed and Juvia finally reached her destination. She saw the crumbliness building standing in front of her and she reached the wooden door. At first she hesitated, but then she thought that she didn't have other choice. She opened it carefully and entered a huge dusty room. She was wandering around the room waiting for some sign of life, when someone emerged from the shadows and launched himself in front of her.

"Hello Juvia." He said with a smirk on his face.

"I am here only because of our deal. You said that if Juvia came to you until the end of the deadline, you wouldn't hurt Fairy Tail."

"Don't worry Juvia. I will keep my promise. Your little fairies are safe." He said ironically. "Now let's go to make the preparations for the ritual." He stated and led her into the shadows.

* * *

Gray was so angry with himself. He couldn't understand why he reacted like that. Two days had passed since the incident in the guild and he was still upset with himself. He thought he should go to check on Juvia and see if she's fine. He had to apologize to her about her behavior. He had given her a lot of time to calm down and he needed to talk to her desperately.

He walked to her apartment and knocked on the door but no answer came from the inside. He knocked on the door again and still no answer from the interior of the apartment. He started to get worried because Juvia was always at home this late at night. He reached the secret key under her carpet (he had noticed this key while he was stalking her) and opened quietly the door. The lights were off and the apartment was consumed by darkness. Gray couldn't see a thing and accidentally slipped onto a small carpet. He cursed heavily and walked more slowly and carefully, because he didn't want to slip again. He opened the lights and saw an empty living room. The bedroom must be down the hall, he thought and proceeded to the end of the hall, passing outside of the empty kitchen. He saw a closed door and hesitated before opening it. He turned the knob slowly and noticed that the bedroom was also empty. Juvia was nowhere to be found. He was ready to leave the room when a red stamp caught his eye. He reached Juvia's bed and saw a letter on it. He caught it carefully into his hands and recognized Juvia's letters onto the envelope. "To my beloved Fairy Family", Gray read not understanding a single word. This letter was written by Juvia and was destined for Fairy Tail? What was the meaning of this? He thought he could open since he belonged to Fairy Tail as well. He was curious to see what was written in it. He opened it carefully and extracted the letter from the inside of the envelope and he started reading. Even with the few words he read he thought he would explode. Without finishing reading the letter, he took it with him and ran to the guild. He had to run as fastas he could because Juvia's life depended on it. Juvia's life depended on him.

* * *

**So, how did you find it? Juvia attacked Gray! OMG! When I wrote I was so excited! And what about Juvia's mission? And the man she met? Who is he? And Gray foun a letter. What is written in the letter? Review :)))))) Thank you a lot :))))))))))**


	3. It's my turn to take the rain away

_Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! You make my day when I see your comments! I would also like to thank all those silent readers who just read my story and put it into their favorite lists or send me story alerts! Thank you all for the support! But now let's get to the point! I do not want to make you wait any longer! xixi **Disclaimer**: I** do not** own Fairy Tail (unfortunately)_

* * *

He ran with all his might, not stopping even for a second to catch his breath. Everyone who was at that time in the streets and watched Gray running towards his destination, surely could swear that he would almost fly. He was running so fast, he almost couldn't be seen with bare eyes. Fortunately the guild was close to Juvia's apartment, so he didn't have to run for long. When he reached the guild, he opened the door with a loud crack and finally caught his breath. He was sweaty and had already got ridden of his shirt and trousers. He was wearing only his boxers but he still felt the heat from the extravagant effort he made to come to the guild. With the letter in his fist, he started to walk towards Mirajane.

"What happened to you Gray?" Mirajane asked with a worried look on her face.

"I need your help. It has to do with Juvia." When he spoke her name he felt a sudden pain into his chest.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" Mirajane became more worried, if this was possible.

"Read and you'll understand." Gray gave reluctantly Juvia's letter to his loyal friend. Without wasting a second, the silver-haired mage opened carefully the envelope and read with caution the letter Juvia wrote. While reading the letter, Mirajane started to cry without realizing it. When she finished reading, she wiped out her tears, knowing that they had no time to waste. She got up to the stage to gather her nakama's attention, but they misunderstood the situation and started to cheer for her. They probably thought that she was going to sing and they needed some entertainment. But she was in a hurry and she had to act quickly. Gray couldn't stand the idiocy of his friends (when they wanted, the guild members could become very big idiots) and got up to the stage too. He was so angry he would start killing everyone in the room. Juvia's life was in danger. There was a possibility she was already… No, he couldn't think like that. He had to think positive so as to save Juvia.

"Shut the fuck up or I will shut your mouths with my fist!" Gray shouted angrily and everyone turned their heads towards him. Nice. He had their attention.

"Just now I got informed that one of our mages is in danger. Juvia is in the hands of the enemy and risks her life for Fairy Tail. This time we speak she may be terribly injured or even…" Mirajane couldn't say the word herself. She didn't want to cry because there was no time for drama. They had to act quickly.

"What happened to Juvia, bar woman?" Gajeel yelled with the fury being obvious in his eyes. Mirajane chocked when she saw his expression and couldn't speak. Her words couldn't come out of her mouth.

"What happened to her? Speak Mira!" Cana yelled through the crowd, her face full of anxiety and worry. Even though Juvia had fought with her best friends, they cared about her more than them. Gray felt, for a second, glad that Juvia had joined Fairy Tail and had made real friends and then he returned to his previous gloomy state.

"She left from her apartment, without saying anything to anyone. She only left a letter behind and that is what I'm going to read to you." The take-over mage shallowed hard and looked at the crowd. All of their eyes were fixed on her and she knew that she had their full attention.

"_My dearest friends at Fairy Tail,_

_The last days I was behaving strangely and I may was rude or depressed all the time. I know that what I am about to tell you doesn't justify my actions, but at least I would like to let you know what happened before I start to apologize and give you the last goodbye._

_Almost a month and a half ago, I took my last mission. At first, I thought that this was gonna be an easy mission with a good payment, but when I started to move away from the guild, the mission paper transformed into an S-class mission paper. I found it strange that this was a camouflaged job, but then I thought that it was a good opportunity to prove how strong I was, especially after my failure in the S-class exam. I also wanted to show to my beloved Gray-sama that I was worthy of his friendship by showing that I was capable to succeed on an S class mission. According to the job paper, I had to infiltrate to a dark guild and learn about their targets and that's what I did. I went to the guild and started to pretend that I am one of their newbies and then I fell into the trap. The dark guild was waiting from the beginning my arrival and had as an only purpose to abduct me so as to sacrifice me for a ritual. I fought as long as I could, but eventually I couldn't win a whole guild by myself. They abducted me and started to torture me until I would eventually give in and let them sacrifice me. I tried to learn the reason they wanted especially me but they didn't say a word. _

_When I found an opening, I escaped from their headquarters and I came back to the guild just in time. If I had come a little later, I would be certainly dead. When I finally came back from the dead and I had the opportunity to see my friends again, I received a letter from the head of the dark guild. He told me that he had found out the location of Tenroujima Island and he would destroy it if I didn't come back for the ritual. He threatened me that he would kill you all, he would kill my fairy family and I couldn't allow that. I chose to sacrifice my own life for my loved ones. I wasn't so important after all. I replied to him that I would return for the ritual, but I just needed a little time to leave without anyone of you suspect anything. That's why I started to have a weird behavior. I wanted to get separated from you because I wanted you to be safe. I just wanted to continue your lives as smoothly as possible. This is the reason I behaved rudely and strangely. I wanted you to understand my distress and give me some time and space to prepare myself and leave without anyone noticing it. I didn't want you to follow me and save me. I wanted to save you. _

_The main reason I wrote this letter is to let you know that I didn't actually change in the end. I was the same Juvia that loved you with all her heart. I hated to believe that your last memories of me would be unpleasant and catatonic, so I wrote this letter to explain the situation. I wanted you to know that all the things I did where only for your sake. Please, whoever reads this message; give my apologies to Cana-chan and Mira- chan. Let them know that I am very sorry for my behavior and I love them very much. I didn't mean to upset them or make them sad, I just wanted to keep them safe. Give my apologies to Master Makarov as well as to the rest of the members of Fairy Tail and my thanks for their hospitality and friendship. I never had a proper family before, but since I joined Fairy Tail I felt like home. Please tell Gajeel-kun not to worry about me. Let him know that I love him very much; I will never forget my brother. I am relieved he is in good hands. Please take care of him. Last but not least, tell Gray-sama that I love him more than my own life. I wasn't worthy of him, I know that now. At least I will die being happy that he is safe. I wouldn't want to waste his life for me. Tell him that I will always watch him from the stars; I will guide his path through darkness. It's my turn to take the rain away. Fare well my friends._

_ With love, Juvia."_

Gray was deeply lost in thought. He had started to believe that Juvia actually hated him, but now he felt like an idiot for believing such a thing. How he could possibly think that Juvia was such a swallow person? That her feelings would change out of a sudden and without any particular reason? During all this time Juvia suffered her own torment silently and alone and he didn't do anything to help her. He even stalked her to find out what was her problem, but he couldn't find a single thing. He was such an ass; he was completely incapable of helping Juvia. However, now it wasn't the time to do his self-criticism. He wouldn't give up on Juvia yet. No matter what she had said, Gray would go after her. What did she expect? That he would continue to live peacefully and happily while she was sacrificing her own life for him? No, he wouldn't do her that favor. He would ignore her wish. He was one hell of a stubborn man after all. He would save her and she would continue to live with him. She would live for him.

The others members of the guild had mixed reactions about the letter. Others were sobbing quietly, others were crying and others were staring at Mirajane with fury etched on their faces. Gray got down from the stage and started to walk rapidly towards the exit when a firm hand caught his arm.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel asked him.

"I am not going to sit here and let Juvia alone. I will go and rescue her."

"What are you going to do? Where is…" Gajeel tried to ask but Gray cut him off before letting him finish his question.

"Don't bother to tell me not to go. I will save her even if I die in the process-"

"SHUT UP, you fucking idiot! I just wanted to ask where her location is! Of course I will come too. Juvia is like my sister! I wouldn't let her do such a stupid thing. Baka! Does she really think that we need someone to save us? She thinks that we cannot take care of ourselves?"

"I will be a MAN and I will go and save my nakama too!" Elfman stated as well.

"We are all going to go! If someone threatens or hurts a member of Fairy Tail, he will definitely pay the price." Master Makarov's firm voice stated with a serious tone. All the other members agreed in unison and got ready for the rescue mission.

"No one messes with Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov yelled and the rest of the mages screamed together "Fairy Tail." Their voices echoed through the room and the foundations of the building creaked by the power of their voices.

Gray shot a glance at the rescue team that had been formed in front of him. Almost every member of Fairy Tail was there and he felt kind of relieved that he wouldn't go alone. With so much help and back up, they would definitely take Juvia back. This image reminded him the day they rescued Lucy from the Phantom Lord, when Juvia was with the enemies. But now everything was completely different. Now Juvia needed to get rescued. While thinking a plan about rescuing Juvia, Gray saw Lisanna rushing towards Makarov with a small smile on her face.

"Gramps, gramps I have news!"

"What's the matter Lisanna?"

"Levy just called me and we talked through the communication lacrima. She told me that the Shadow Gear team will be back in a few hours from the mission. She told me that they return with the Raijinshu tribe and Laxus!" Lisanna mentioned.

"We need all the power we can get. Seven more mages are a great advantage." Makarov thought for a moment the possibility and then clapped his hands to gather his children's attention.

"My children, I just got informed that the Shadow Gear Team and the Raijinshu Tribe will be back from their missions in a few hours. We will leave when they arrive." He stated but the mages didn't think that this was a good idea.

"We shouldn't wait! Every minute that passes, Juvia comes closer to death!" Gray yelled. He had started to lose his mind! He wanted to go and rescue her no matter what Gramps had just said, but he couldn't go alone! What he should do?

Before Master Makarov could answer, Wendy and Charle walked into the guild with anxious faces.

"Master something is happening to Juvia!" Charle talked with a steady voice while Wendy was hugging her little form.

"What do you mean Charle?" Gray intervened.

"I saw her face with some small injuries and wounds, her eyes full of tears and a date above her head."

"What was the date Charle?" Mirajane asked out of nowhere.

"The day after tomorrow, at night. In two days from today, something will happen to Juvia." Charle stated.

"Juvia is in danger. We have to do something!" Wendy said trying not to cry at the same time.

"We will leave in the morning Wendy dear. We will go and rescue her. No one messes with Fairy Tail without paying the price." Master Makarov tried to calm her down.

"Did you see something else in your vision, Charle? Did you notice her location? We don't know exactly where she is…" Gray trailed off when realization struck him. They didn't know where Juvia was. Where they would go looking for her?

"Now that you mention it, I noticed a huge waterfall and a cave that had the pattern of a teardrop in the background."

"I know where that is. It is kind of a long trip, but we will be there on time." Master Makarov added and Gray felt his heart sinking into his chest even more.

* * *

In the meantime, Bisca and Alzack approached the bar where Kinana was currently sitting.

"Kinana can we ask you a favor?"

"Yes of course." The bar woman answered smiling.

"Can you please take care of Asuka while we are away with the rescue party?" Bisca asked politely the purple-haired maiden.

"Yes, I would be glad to. I will do it with pleasure."

"Thank you very much Kinana. You are a life saver." Alzack gave her a genuine smile and his wife hugged her.

"I am sorry but I overheard you and I think that Charle can help Kinana with Asuka as well." Wendy said popping out from behind Alzack.

"Did you ask me for saying …? Ouch! Wendy!" Charle started to tell, but she got a punch from Wendy on the head.

"She would be glad to do that." Wendy persisted.

"I will help her as well." Panther Lilly said eagerly. "Gajeel doesn't need my help. Asuka needs more protection than this big metal idiot." The Exceed giggled and surprised everyone around him.

"Thank you all so much for your help. Asuka will be in good hands." Bisca and Alzack left for to speak to Macao and Wakaba. When they were far away, Charle looked Wendy with mean eyes.

"Why did you do that for? I won't be able to protect you now." Charle protested.

"I don't need your protection Charle anymore. I need to rely on my own powers. I have to learn how to protect myself. But even in that case, I will not be alone. I will have all of my friends with me. We have a new family now, Charle. We are not alone anymore."

Charle looked her friend with watery eyes because she found out how mature Wendy had become. When she was younger, Wendy was always depending on Charle for protection and guidance. But now, she had understood that they were not alone anymore. They had a new family and they would be protected by their friends. "Wendy I am so proud of you." Wendy hugged her exceed friend and she returned the hug.

"Well, ok. I will be happy to watch Asuka. She needs protection more than you." Charle and Panther Lilly went to Bisca and Alsack to discuss the details about Asuka, while Wendy walked towards Gray to comfort him. He seemed so fragile, sensitive and out of place, like he was lost in his own world. Wendy approached him silently and sat beside him. She wanted to hug him, to show him that everything would be alright, but she didn't want to make him seem too fragile. He didn't want to wound his manhood, so she just sat tight.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him with a tender tone.

"I'm feeling… empty. I can't stand the fact that we know where Juvia is and we don't go to save her." He paused for a second to sigh.

"We will need some extra hands Gray. We are going to face a very capable dark guild. Well, I don't know exactly what guild it is, but it seems strong enough because it hurt Juvia so much…" she stopped when she saw Gray's reaction. His eyes were red with anger and his fists were clenched together. He knew that he would face great danger, but he didn't care.

"I wish Natsu, Erza and Lucy were here. And Happy too. Erza would have a solid plan for Juvia's rescue, Lucy would give us courage and strength and Natsu would support us and fight by our side. I miss them."

"I hate to admit it, but I miss them too Wendy. I would need flamebrain and Erza to back me up in battle and Lucy and Happy give me moral support, but they are far away in a mission and I am not gonna wait for them too, while Juvia gets slaughtered by some perverts who need to do a fucking ritual!" He felt his head ready to explode and he paused for a second.

"We will be alright. In the early morning, all the Fairy members except those four will be gathered in the guild and then we will go to save Juvia."

Gray remained silent and gazed to the stars that were shining bright above their heads. He felt a sudden pain into his head and the image of his former guardian, Ul, penetrated his mind. He felt like history repeated itself. When he was a small kid, Ul was the one who saved him and took the darkness away by sealing Deliora into his frozen tomb. She died protecting him because of his stubbornness and thirst for revenge. This time Juvia chose to sacrifice her life for him, she chose to protect him. He was supposed to be a man, why he couldn't protect the people he cared the most? What was wrong with him?

* * *

"I am Erigor, by the way. I didn't introduce myself the last time I faced you." He said and led Juvia into the darkness.

Juvia followed the grey-haired man called Erigor into the shadows and found herself reaching a whole different room. This room was very bright with a vivid fire burning brightly into a huge fireplace. A tall and slim man with a purple cloak stood in front of the fireplace, watching the flames devour the wood. She waited with patience while Erigor approached the man and informed that Juvia had arrived. Then he turned his back and Juvia faced the man with the purple cloak. She was shocked when she realized who the black-haired man was. She tried to hide her surprise but she did it poorly.

"Juvia thought that Erigor was the head of the Dark Guild. She hadn't seen you the previous time you 'accommodated' her." She commented ironically.

"Well, my dear Juvia, you haven't seen anything yet." Jose Porla answered wearing a sly smile on his face.

"What is the meaning of all this?" she demanded.

"I am not going to tell you all of my plans. I will tell you some things about my newly formed guild though." Juvia didn't say a thing, so the former master of the Phantom Lord continued his speech.

"My new guild is called Oracion Phantom's Heart. It had been formed from three former dark guilds: Oracion Seis, Phantom Lord and Grimoire Heart. I think you know pretty well the two of them. After those three dark guilds got destroyed and dissolved by Fairy Tail," while he referred to the guild, Jose's voice was full of disgust, "their members united together and formed a new guild that worked underground. Our hatred towards the fairies made us form this guild and after we would get revenge on Fairy Tail, our purpose was to call Acnologia and use him to conquer the world. As years passed, our guild grew stronger and stronger and we became the most powerful dark guild in the world. A lot of dark mages, joined our guild, like Erigor over there. We kept our actions secret because we didn't want to prepare the Magic Council for what was about to come.

After a long time, our thirst for revenge got reduced because Fairy Tail lost his fame and was not such a powerful guild anymore. It would be a loss of time if we came after Fairy Tail. The only person we needed was you actually. That's why we made this deal and let you choose between you and those fairies of yours. But now that Fairy Tail had started its journey to the top again and had regained some of its lost glamor, I will destroy this disgusting guild and kill two birds with one stone. I will not let those sneaky fairies mess with my plans again. Anyway, I always hated Makarov and his 'children' and I wanted to kill them all." He let an ironic laugh slip through his lips.

"But you promised that you will not hurt them! That's why Juvia came to you alone. That's why she will participate to the ritual." The despair was obvious in her voice.

"You should know me better than that Juvia. You were in Phantom Lord for a long time so you should know how far I can go to achieve my goals." He continued laughing ironically.

She started to run towards the exit but she didn't make it far. Black shadows suddenly blocked her entrance and started to approach her slowly with their nails extended and their eyes throwing flames at her.

"We can do this with the easy way or you can experience what we did to you the previous time you were here." Before she could respond an unexpected strong wind flew her to the other side of the room and threw her onto a hang mirror. She fell onto the mirror, and she felt a piece of glass piercing her flesh. She pulled out the glass and saw a deep wound to her ribs. She watched around the room to locate Aria into the shadows, but instead she saw Erigor smiling.

"You use wind magic?" she asked keeping a hand over her wound.

"Yes. And Aria has taught me some cool tricks as well." He turned to Master Jose and lowered his gaze while speaking. "I have some open business with Natsu and I would like to kill him Master, if you don't mind."

"It's ok with me Erigor. Just leave Makarov to me. The rest of the fairies are yours."

"Don't you dare hurt them or you will face my fury." She felt her body melting into her Sierra form and shot herself towards Jose Porla. Before she could even touch him she fell into darkness and let the abyss consume her.

* * *

Several hours had passed and the Shadow Gear Team and the Raijinshu tribe with Laxus had finally come back to the guild. Gray couldn't sleep a bit, his eyes were red from exhaustion and his mood was as bad as it could be. Fortunately the rest of the mages had slept a little and they were relaxed and ready for battle. Wendy, Cana and Mirajane informed the mages that had just returned to the guild about the situation and they eagerly got ready to leave again. When Bisca and Alzack informed Kinana, Charle and Panther Llilly for the last details about Asuka, all the mages of Fairy Tail, with Makarov walking ahead, left the guild and marched towards their destination.

"Juvia wait for me." Gray whispered to himself as he walked forward after seeing the building of the guild disappear behind Magnolia's hills.

* * *

Juvia was resting onto an unfamiliar bed. She tried to move herself but she felt a rough rope tied around her hands and legs. She concentrated to make her body into water but her magic couldn't work. She was ready to explode, when a tall and slim form came out from the shadows. A man with both black and white hair and an orange jacket stood beside Juvia with a small smile on his face. Juvia would recognize this young man everywhere. He was one of her companions and fellow S-class mages when she was at Phantom Lord.

"How are you Juvia?" Totomaru asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Juvia would be better if she was free of these ropes."

"You know that I can't do that."

"Why Totomaru? Why do you need especially Juvia to accomplish your evil plans? There are more powerful mages out there. Why do you need me?" she was putting too much effort to hold back her tears. She had to find a way out of there, so as to warn her friends.

"You mean that you don't know about your parents?" his gaze showed that he was confused.

"What do you mean?" that statement caused her curiosity to rise.

"You don't remember?"

"Juvia does not remember anything about her early childhood. She has no memories at all with her real parents. Her memories begin by the time she got adopted."

"If that's the case, I cannot tell you the truth. Only master Jose can tell you everything about your real parents." He said and started to leave the room.

"Totomaru, please tell Juvia the truth! What is about Juvia's past that makes her so special?"

"The only thing that I can tell you is that Master Jose knew you parents. He is the only one that knows the whole truth about your existence and your past." With these words he left Juvia sobbing quietly onto the hard mattress.

* * *

_AN: Gomene if there is not a lot of excitement in this chapter, but I believe the end was a little bit cliffchanger :D Anyway, I promise you in the next chapter is gonna be **"tis popis to kagkelo"**. This is a greek expression(we say it as I wrote it) and means that there are gonna be a lot of shocking, surprising and unexpected events. xixi Stick around and find out what happens with Juvia's past and why Jose Porla knows so much! R&R. **Arigato minna :D**_


	4. Juvia's secret from the past

**_Hello everyone! Thank you all for the support, it makes my day everytime I see your comments or the story stats. ^^ Fast update huh? This is the chapter where we learn Juvia's secret! I think this is gonna be a pretty big bomb falling at the end of the chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D Read and review to tell me your opinion. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (even if I wanted to :P) And sorry if it's too long, but when I have inspiration I just can't stop writing. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

_Everything was total black. Juvia could see nothing further than her figure. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness, but she just couldn't do it. She wandered around trying to find an exit but there was nothing. She felt empty and sad into this black hole and she didn't know how she got there. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep right after Totomaru's mysterious visit into her prison cell. _

"_Is this one of Master Jose's wicked tricks?" she murmured to herself walking slowly through the darkness. She lost track of time being into this black mess and she had started to feel the despair devour the inside of her body. _

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" she yelled into the unknown, but she got nothing but silence as a response. She was completely alone._

_After a long time that seemed like forever, she felt a light breeze stroke her hair and a sudden chill creep under her skin. Suddenly a dark figure that came out of nowhere started to emerge from the shadows. She forced her eyes to see through the dark filter, but she failed miserably. _

"_Who are you?" she asked desperately, but the figure didn't respond._

"_Please help me! I wanna get out of here!" she was so stressed she didn't understand that she was talking in first person._

_When she didn't receive an answer she tried to approach the figure in vain. As much she was trying to approach him, so much he was moving away. Like they were connected with an invisible stick and the distance between them couldn't get reduced. Before realizing it, she felt her feet stick onto the ground. She couldn't move anymore and the figure stood safely into the shadows. _

"_Please help me get out of here. I have to warn my friends. They are in danger." She felt hot tears fall onto her pinkish cheeks and sweat crawling under her blue hair._

"_What's your name?" she heard a deep male voice asking her and caught her by surprise. She tried hardly to process his voice; it was the first time she heard the figure speaking after all. The voice seemed familiar, like someone she knew very well. Like…_

"_My name is Juvia." With her response, the figure came immediately out of the shadows revealing the true face of her company. She felt like losing her voice when she saw who the dark figure was. She blinked and pinched her arm so as to exclude the possibility of dreaming. When she was sure he was real, she tried to approach him one more time. This time the man didn't run away. She stood a few feet opposite to him and stared at him intensely with watery eyes._

"_Gray-sama?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper._

"_I had a friend once with the same name. Juvia Lockser. She was a water mage." He added like he hadn't heard her. "She looked a lot like you." The sentences were colorized by the sadness in his voice._

"_It's me, Gray-sama. It's Juvia!" She couldn't restrain her tears anymore._

"_She looked a lot like you. But now she's dead." He said ignoring her again._

"_No Gray-sama. Juvia is alive!"_

"_She abandoned me, you know. She left me all alone facing the difficulties by myself. She told me that she loved me, but she left without thinking twice. What woman would do that? What woman will let her supposed love of her life alone and depressed?" his eyes were full of sorrow and disappointment. _

"_It's not like that, Gray-sama. Juvia only wanted to keep you safe. She loves Fairy Tail. She loves you."_

"_It's a lie. All of it was a lie. She tricked me to fall in love with her and then she told me that she hated me. She had been sent to torture me."_

"_No! No! Juvia would never do that! Juvia would never want to torture you!"_

"_She left me all alone…" his voice trailed off and the icy temperature made Juvia shiver._

"_Gray-sama, please look at Juvia. Look at me!" his eyes finally reached her and met with her ocean blue eyes. His expression started to change and instead of happiness, acknowledgement and love, Juvia saw his sorrow change into hatred and revenge._

"_It is you." He hissed towards her, his tone full of anger._

"_What is it Gray-sama?"_

"_How do you dare to face me? How do you dare to talk to me? Even look at me?"_

"_Why do you talk to Juvia like that, Gray-sama?" she tried to take a step backwards, but her legs couldn't move because she was too frightened to do so._

"_You are such a little sneaky, scoundrel, cunning bitch! You pretend that you don't know what I am talking about?" he took a step forward and came closer to Juvia._

"_I don't know what you are talking about." She tried hard not to cry again._

"_Let me fill you in then." He growled ironically. "I hate you! I hate you with all my existence. Every pore of my body despises you! You hurt me so much! I will never forget what you've done to me!" he yelled with his angry voice echoing into her ears._

"_No, this can't be happening…" Juvia couldn't believe what she just heard. She tried to remember the time she said that she hated Gray, but the memory slipped continuously through her mind. No way was she so harsh with him. She certainly hadn't talked to him that way! Why he was talking to her like that right now? She felt her heart crumble into million pieces. This couldn't be happening. _

_While she was lost in her own thoughts trying to understand what she had done to Gray and he hated her so much, she felt a firm hand on her arm and a cold blade penetrating her stomach. When she realized what happened it was too late to change her body into water. Maybe she didn't want to. Gray had just stabbed her with his Ice Make Dagger and he seemed to enjoy it. His eyes were full of hatred and disgust and another sentiment that scared Juvia the most. It was pleasure. He felt pleasure while killing her! "What have I done to deserve a fate like this?" she thought into her head before collapsing in front of her love of her life._

"_You should have stayed dead!" Gray laughed hysterically. "Anyway, I finished the job now and you will not bother me again." He turned to leave but he felt something dry onto his leg. Juvia, with all the strength she had, tried to hold on to him._

"_Please Gray-sama don't go! Don't leave Juvia alone! You wouldn't do such a thing. This is not you!"_

"_You don't know me at all. Now that I got rid of you, I will finally leave happily. I exchanged your death for my life." He threw away her hand from his leg and he left from the scene, leaving Juvia alone, bleeding and scared. She was watching Gray walking away when her vision started to blur and she finally sank into darkness._

Juvia opened her eyes screaming. She was once again into her cell prison, tied onto the bed with the rope that cancelled her magic. She felt the sweat roll on all over her face and fierce tears threaten to pour out of her eyes. That was only a dream. A very bad nightmare. She was relieved to think that this was only a dream. But it felt so vivid. She remembered Gray's touch onto her arm, Gray's harsh voice, the hatred into his eyes, his dagger sinking into her flesh ripping her apart. What had just happened?

"Why you mess with my toys Cobra?" a young male asked quietly. Juvia looked quizzically around the room and found two young men sitting near the door.

"We need her alive, Midnight. She will be no use if you kill her." The man with the crimson hair named Cobra told to the man with black and white hair named Midnight.

"I was just messing around. Her brain is quite interesting and I was getting bored watching over her sleeping form. So I thought that I could play a little bit. She amused me a lot you know. She loves an ice mage and I made her worst nightmares about him come true." He let a loud laugh come out of his mouth.

"If you mess up with Jose's plans, your father will kill you and I will not do anything to stop him." He giggled.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked out of a sudden, surprising the two young men who were guarding her. So this creepy man with the red eyes was the one who created this illusion into my head, Juvia thought and vowed to get revenge from this bastard.

"My toy woke up. Look what you've done Cobra." Midnight said pretending to be dissatisfied.

"Tell me who you are!" Juvia demanded.

"You are in no place of demanding something, you little sneaky fairy." Midnight laughed ironically on his own comment, while Cobra watched him pretty amused.

"I am Cobra and this is Midnight. We were from a very powerful dark guild called Oracion Seis. But after our defeat from the Fairies and the other light guilds, the rest of the dark mages started to humiliate us, make fun of us. They made us feel like trash because we couldn't win the disgusting Fairies. But now we have joined forces with other two dark guilds and we are invincible." Cobra's voice sounded very pleased.

"Well, it seems that you don't learn from your mistakes. Even if I die trying to stop your evil plans, my friends will stop you. And then you are going to regret every single crime you committed." Juvia growled angrily. She was mad because she knew that Midnight was the one messing with her mind. She couldn't control the anger that was rising inside of her and she felt the urge to turn into her Sierra form. But those damn ropes that held her back didn't let her use her magic.

"I think that we can play a little more with her Midnight." Cobra hissed to Midnight pretending to ignore Juvia's comment. "I am sure Brain won't mind." He added and threw poison at Juvia's open wounds.

* * *

~Inside a room far away from Juvia's prison cell~

A man with long black hair caught in a ponytail and a blue-white uniform entered Jose's office and he was clearly irritated.

"I think we have a problem." the man said to Jose who was sitting relaxed behind his office and was enjoying Juvia's screams that echoed through the whole building. And this was a huge building, so imagine how much pain Juvia endured at the moment.

"Don't worry Bluenote. Everything is under control." Jose sighed.

"These idiots from Oracion Seis are going to kill her if they continue like this. They torture her severely. We need her alive."

"I know very well that we need her alive. But she is very powerful. She will endure it. Let them enjoy their game for now."

Bluenote didn't like the idea of letting those pathetic excuses for mages to torture their enemy. If they wanted to call Acnologia and take revenge, they had to keep her alive. He hated to back off, but he could do nothing more at that time.

"If she dies, I will kill them with my own hands."

"Believe me, I will be the first to beat them to death. I will not let anyone to mess with my plans." Jose stated calmly and turned his back to Bluenote so as to watch out of the window. The huge waterfall rolled fiercely into the lake and the cave with the pattern of the teardrop emerged graciously behind the water. On the edge of the lake an enormous metallic cross was built with an inscription engraved on it and a huge gold bowl below it. "On this huge cross this little disgusting worm will be sacrificed and I will finally get what I deserve." he thought and let a sly smile form onto his face.

* * *

Everything was ready for the ritual. The cross had been stabilized next to the lake, the bowl that would collect Juvia's blood had been polished and purified and almost all the members of the dark guild had been gathered to the grounds of the ritual. Jose was watching carefully the preparations by the window when Erigor came running into his office.

"Master we have a problem." He growled impatiently.

"I knew it was too good to be true." He murmured to himself. "What happened, Erigor?"

"The Fairies are approaching, Master. They are half an hour away. They will be here for the ritual." He hissed angrily.

"Inform the mages that use the runes and tell them to make an impenetrable barrier around the grounds of the ritual. We have the best. They will not be able to go through it."

"Maybe I should take some mages with me and go after the fairies…" Erigor tried to say, but Jose cut him off.

"No, let them come. I want them to see the true power that I will unleash." Jose smiled slyly. "Moreover, I need every mage available for the ritual. This is going to be very dangerous and I need all the support I can get." With a nod from his hand Erigor left the room. Jose who was still staring at the big metallic cross smirked ironically. "We will meet again Makarov. And this time I will make you regret the day you were born."

* * *

After two days of travelling, Fairy Tail finally reached its destination. The trip was very tiring, but fortunately the Fairies had the opportunity to rest for the night. They were ready for battle and determined to take their nakama back. Gray felt a little less desperate when he saw the waterfall rising behind the hill and knew that they were finally where they had to be. They would save Juvia no matter what. He watched more carefully the scenery that unfolded in front of him and spotted a huge building near the waterfall. "This is probably the building where they hold Juvia." Master Makarov stated. "Juvia needs us. Let's not make her wait." He added and he walked decisively ahead with the rest of his children following him. "Juvia I' m coming for you. Please fight for me and stay alive." Gray murmured to himself and felt his heart beats rising.

While approaching to the ritual's grounds, the fairies got shocked seeing the scenery in front of them. In front of the lake where the waterfall landed its water, a huge metallic cross was built and Juvia was tied on it. She seemed exhausted and she had some serious wounds all over her body. She was currently watching, with her ocean blue eyes full of tears, the huge bowl that was placed below her, ready to accept her blood. A huge mass of people was surrounding her fragile form, but they could not recognize anyone because they were still far away. They approached the ritual grounds with the sentiments of anger and revenge boiling inside of them. No one could imagine what Juvia had to endure during the past two days. The only thing they wanted was to take her back and avenge for her torture.

When they were close enough to Juvia, they examined their enemies' faces and got even more shocked when they came to recognize who their enemies were. Jose from Phantom Lord, Brain from Oracion Seis and Bluenote from Grimoire Heart were standing next to her waiting for the right moment to cut her vains and let her blood slip into the bowl. They also recognized all the remaining members from the three dark guilds that they have fought before standing into the crowd of mages and humans. Aria, Sol and Totomaru from Phantom Lord were standing lazily under the cross until the ritual begins. Midnight, Cobra and Angel from Oracion Seis were standing skeptically on the edge of the lake. Finally, Rustyrose, Kain Hikaru, Yomazu and Kawazu from Grimoire Heart were guarding the perimeter always being in alert.

Gray couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. All their previous major enemies were reunited so as to take revenge on Fairy Tail? What possible threat they would face? He remembered that every time they fought with each dark guild they had won with a slight difference. How they would possibly win if they faced the three of them simultaneously? Just for one second, he felt uncertain of their fate but he dismissed that thought immediately. They were Fairy Tail. They fight for their nakamas and that is what matters in the end. It would be difficult at first, but they would definitely win.

"What the fuck is going on?" Gajeel yelled and got the attention from their enemies.

"What are you doing here Jose?" Master Makarov asked with a very angry voice.

"Welcome fairies. Have you come to witness our ritual?" the ex-Phantom Lord said calmly.

"We have come to take back Juvia, you bastard!" Gajeel was ready to explode because of his anger.

"Calm down Gajeel. It is not good to get angry. But again, I do not really care. You cannot do anything to stop the ceremony." The fairy Tail mages watched Jose laughing hysterically with disgust.

"We will see about that!" He yelled and run with all his might towards Juvia. Before running a long distance, Gajeel fell onto the invisible barriers that forbid him to move forward. When he touched the invisible barrier, purple letters started to appear in the air forming words only a rune mage could understand.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel hissed angrily.

"They are runes. And they are very powerful ones." Fried pointed out with a serious tone.

"You thought that I would let you mess up with my plans again?" Jose continued to laugh.

"Give us Juvia back and we will spare your lives." Master Makarov stated surprisingly calm.

"I don't think that we will do that." Bluenote added with his face blank from any sentiment or expression.

"I will break through this fucking wall." Gajeel started to punch the barrier with his iron fists but he could not make even a scratch.

"This isn't going to work." Erigor came out of nowhere and approached Gajeel from inside the barrier.

"Erigor what are you doing here?" Gray asked even more surprised.

"Are you surprised to see me Gray?" Erigor asked ironically. "Where is Natsu? I have to close some open business from the past. This time I will be the one who wins."

"I am sorry that I will let you down but Natsu is not here. Let me be the one who kicks your ass instead." Gray threatened Erigor, but he just ignored him.

"Levy and Fried get to work. We have to get through this barrier to save Juvia." Master Makarov ordered and the two mages started to read the runes.

"You will not make it in time. We will complete the ritual before you can save your precious water mage." Brain smirked.

"We will get her back and then you will gonna end up dead. And you know how I know that? I know that because I am going to kill you with my own hands!" Gray yelled with rage boiling his guts. He wanted to go to Juvia, to take her down from that creepy cross. He wanted to hug her and comfort her. He wanted to tell her that everything is going to be alright. But before doing that, he had to deal with all those assholes that dared to hurt her. He would make them suffer ten times more than they made Juvia suffer.

"Juvia! Juvia we are here! We have come to save you! I am here for you!" Gray yelled with all his might and Juvia heard him. At first she believed that she was dreaming again, that Midnight messed with her head, but her heart told her that it was true. She raised her eyes and saw all of her friends standing across the lake and watching her with worried faces. She recognized Gajeel hitting the air with his iron fists, Master Makarov with Cana and Mirajane beside him and all the other members of Fairy Tail waiting patiently an order from their master. Finally she saw Gray standing next to Laxus and watching her with worried and sad eyes. She was relieved to see his face once more and anxious at the same time because she didn't want anything bad to happen to him. She loved him so much she couldn't stand the possibility of someone hurting her ice mage. If he ended up wounded, her sacrifice would have been done in vain.

"Gray" she whispered, trying to save all the strength she had left for an upcoming battle. Her friends had come determined to take her back and they wouldn't leave without her.

"Give her back you bastard!" Gray yelled furiously and joined Gajeel at punching the rune barrier. He punched, he kicked, he used his ice make magic but he couldn't even make it crack. He felt his magic power reduce but he had to continue. They didn't have much time. While kicking a part of the barrier next to Gajeel, he felt a warm hand onto her arm. He turned his face and saw Mirajane smiling worryingly at him.

"Stop it you two." She said at her nakamas. "You won't be able to help her if you run out of magic power." Gray and Gajeel growled but silently agreed.

"Why do you need Juvia for the ritual?" Cana asked a question that should have been asked from the first second they arrived.

"It seems to me that you don't know how special your friend really is, huh?"

"What do you mean, disgusting worm?" Gajeel was ready to explode because of his anger.

"Well, let me just fill you in then. It will be very entertaining to see your faces when you'll find out how strong Juvia really is, even though she doesn't remember it." Jose smiled slyly once again.

"Tell us why you need her Jose!" Makarov asked. He had started to lose his patience and this was obvious into the tone of his voice.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we? Don't be impatient Makarov. I will get there." Jose seemed to enjoy the whole situation.

"It is possible that you don't remember it, but a long time ago, when dragons ruled this earth, the most powerful family of the dragon's element made a blood contract with him and could use his help when they were in need of him. The Lockser Family was the most powerful water mages in Earthland. Juvia's ancestors were the strongest elemental mages and because of their power, they made a blood contract with the Water Dragon. Juvia's family was well-known for their relationship with the water dragon and every water mage respected them and admired them."

"And why are you teaching us history right now, you jackass?"

"Gajeel be patient please. I think I know where Jose is getting it." Master Makarov suggested.

"You will learn soon enough what I am talking about." Jose smirked ironically and continued his lecture. "A year before the dragons' disappearance, the water dragon died in a fight with Zeref and Acnologia. Because of the dragon's death, the world's balance got disturbed and it had to be restored before Acnologia would destroy the world. The time came and Juvia's parents decided to sacrifice their lives and turn themselves into the next water dragons. They could do it because of their blood contract with the original water dragon. They gave away their daughter to people they trusted, even though they didn't want to lose her. After saying goodbye to their beloved Juvia for once and for all, they made the ritual that turned them permanently into dragons and went to face Zeref and Acnologia.

It was a cruel battle and Juvia's parents won with a slight difference, wounded seriously Acnologia and put Zeref to sleep. But an unpleasant event overshadowed their victory. Juvia's father died because of his deep wounds. Juvia's mother tried to bring him back to life with her tears but she didn't make it. You see, a dragon tear can bring a human back to life. But it doesn't work on dragons. Neither Aquamarina can bring a dragon back to life nor can Acnologia kill a dragon with death magic. She buried him in the bottom of this very lake and she put herself to sleep into this cave." He stated and showed the cave with the teardrop shape behind the waterfall.

"My mother's name was Aquamarina? And we are standing next to my father's grave?" Juvia was shocked from what she had just heard as well as the rest of the fairy Tail members. No one could believe what they had just heard, expect for Master Makarov.

"Yes water mage. What you heard is true." Brain stated simply.

"Why do you need her now? All those facts belong to the past! They are ancient history!" Makarov was the only one who could speak from the Fairy Tail part. The others were too shocked to even make a sound.

"Water symbolizes life and a water dragon is the only one that can beat Acnologia. But for summoning the dragon we have to use a certain dragon slayer's blood and chant the magic words that can put her under our control. After the end of the ritual, the dragon has to defeat the dragon slayer and kill him so as to stay awake. That's why we need Juvia. We will use her so as to wake her mother from her deep sleep."

"You mean that…" Gray couldn't even finish his thought before Jose speaks again.

"Yes you pathetic ice mage. Juvia is the water dragon slayer."

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that you saw that coming! Juvia is the water dragon slayer! Are we gonna see her mother awake in the next chapter? Will there be a fight between mother and daughter or the disaster will be avoided at the last minute? Let's wait and see what will happen ;) ... RxR :D**


	5. Fatal Battles

**Chapter 5: Fatal battles**

**Recap: **

_"Why do you need her now? All those facts belong to the past! They are ancient history!" Makarov was the only one who could speak from the Fairy Tail part. The others were too shocked to even make a sound._

_"Water symbolizes life and a water dragon is the only one that can beat Acnologia. But for summoning the dragon we have to use a certain dragon slayer's blood and chant the magic words that can put her under our control. After the end of the ritual, the dragon has to defeat the dragon slayer and kill him so as to stay awake. That's why we need Juvia. We will use her so as to wake her mother from her deep sleep."_

_"You mean that…" Gray couldn't even finish his thought before Jose speaks again._

_"Yes you pathetic ice mage. Juvia is the water dragon slayer."_

* * *

"We are going to wake her mother and use her to control Acnologia. If we can defeat Acnologia we will have under our control two powerful dragons and we will rule over this earth. With these dragons following our commands, we will control life and death. We will be invincible!" Jose laughed hysterically not being able to restrain his thirst for revenge.

"And then we will kill you disgusting fairies because we have tolerated your existence enough! Nothing and no one will be able to stop us after that!" Bluenote added with an ironic smirk.

"There is no way you will succeed your plans. This is bullshit!" Makarov yelled but he got ignored from the members of the Oracion Phantom's Heart.

The fairies tried to understand what they had just learned but it was too much for them. Their enemies would sacrifice Juvia and wake up a water dragon. And after that they would use the water dragon to control Acnologia. If they achieved that goal they would be truly invincible. All the Fairy Tail members remembered with a lot of accuracy the fight with the dragon of the Apocalypse. Back to Tenroujima Island when they did the S-class exams and defeated Grimoire Heart, they combined all of their powers to counterattack Acnologia but they didn't even wound him. How they would defeat him now? And on top of that they had to face all their previous major enemies. They couldn't defeat him when he was alone, how they could possibly win now with all these mages protecting him?

Feelings that Gray didn't want to experience and scared him filled his heart: sadness, fear, terror, despair. These feelings made him feel weak, but he didn't have the luxury to flinch. He had to save Juvia. He had to save her not only for the sake of the world, but also because he couldn't stand the idea of losing her. He knew he was selfish: he actually didn't care about the rest of the world. His only purpose was to save the woman he loved. _Loved? _

_Yeah, you idiot! Better late than never! You finally understood what you felt about her! You had to think that you will lose her so as to admit that you love her? You are such a hopeless guy! ,_ a voice inside of him yelled at him with all his might. He didn't even have the power to tell the voice to shut up. He knew that everything it said was true. He didn't have to hide it from himself anymore. He finally understood that he loved Juvia with all his heart.

"And now please excuse us. We have to continue the ritual because we are running out of time. You can watch if you like. I am sure Juvia would want you to witness her sacrifice. Anyway, you can only watch from afar. It's not that you can do anything else." Brain stated with an irritating tone.

"Fried, Levy what's your status?" Makarov asked anxiously.

"They have done a very good job with the runes, Gramps. It's very difficult to break them." Levy stated trying to hide her tears.

"Please hurry my children." He could only hope that they would make it in time.

Their enemies turned their backs on them and faced the main attraction, Juvia who was looking at her nakamas with loving and worried eyes at the same time. She had finally learned what their enemies needed her and she was terrified about the consequences. If they achieved their plans, her friends and the whole world would be in danger. Her love of her life would be in danger. When she came alone to face Erigor for the second time she thought that her friends would be safe, but she was so wrong. Even if they didn't fight the enemy right away, they would defend the innocent people and they would finally end up fighting with them. _What I was thinking? Why I acted so selfishly? If I had talked to them maybe we would find a solution… All the things I did were because I love them and I wanted them to be safe… I wanted him to be safe…_

Jose approached Juvia with devilish eyes and holding a silver dagger in his right hand.

"Don't dare to touch her you evil son of a bitch!" Gray yelled in agony, but he got ignored too. Jose just smiled ironically and put the dagger onto Juvia's flesh. He drew the knife along her hand causing a wound deep enough to let her blood slip along her curved body and into the bowl that was placed underneath her. He was too cautious not to make a fatal wound because Juvia had to be alive so as to complete the ritual. She left a small groan because of the pain and she started to feel her eyes become heavy.

"You bastard!" Gajeel and Gray yelled at the same time and started to punch the rune barrier again and again.

"Stop it! Please stop!" Mirajane,Wendy, Lisanna and Cana cried but Jose didn't slow down his movements.

"Jose, stop these nonsense immediately!" Makarov demanded while all the other members of Fairy Tail stood tensed beside him. Everyone seemed ready to attack because they couldn't stand what was happening to their friend. But there was nothing that they could do because of that damned rune barrier.

"Now is time to witness the power that I am going to unleash Makarov! A new era is about to begin and we are going to be the rulers of the new world!" Jose yelled and he extended the dagger and made an identical wound across Juvia's other hand. Juvia let another groan slip through her mouth and tears began to roll on her face. If she lost more blood, she would eventually collapse. Her blood slowly filled the cup that had been placed below her feet and Jose grasped it eagerly inside his hands.

"The time has come my fellow mages and we are going to achieve our goal! Now is the time to take our revenge!" Bluenote, Jose and Brain yelled and their followers cheered about the news.

When the cheers hushed, Jose sipped from the cup with Juvia's blood. He took a large sip from her blood, he almost drained the cup, and he started to tremble. Suddenly a small cloud covered his eyes and when the cloud disappeared his eyes had become a deep blue, like Juvia's eyes.

_"Now that the time has come and the stars gave their consent, I call upon the powerful water dragon to wake. I wish her power to unleash and let me grant my wish. O, great Water Dragon, the fountain of life wake and give me the power I desire._" He chanted loudly and the clear skies filled with clouds. Thunders hit the earth and the water of the lake formed a shield in front of the cave. Everyone was watching with caught breath the scenery that unfolded below their eyes. The evil mages were watching with admiration the entrance of the cave while the fairies were terrified of the things that were about to come.

Makarov cursed when he saw the water shield break and the water dragon emerge from the depths of the dark cave. Its magnificent gigantic form walked gracefully its way outside the cave with its blue wings folded near the torso. Its body was covered with blue scales and its huge black-blue nails dug the earth while it was walking. Its long blue tail formed small waves of wind when it moved. Its eyes were deep blue, like Juvia's eyes and a golden tattoo with the shape of fallen teardrops was designed across her face. The same pattern encircled its whole body. The dragon was confused about its summoning, but when it saw what was happening, its confusion changed to anger.

"Welcome back Aquamarina. I am glad to see that you are alright." Jose said with his current blue eyes glowing with excitement.

"What have you done Jose? There is no way you could summon me, unless…" the dragon watched around her and saw Juvia tied onto the cross. She recognized her immediately because of the characteristic blue hair and blue eyes that seemed hollow at the moment. "What have you done to my daughter, you traitor?" Aquamarina yelled angrily with her inner voice (the dragons are creatures of higher intelligence than people and can communicate with telepathy, so they can speak to everyone they want without using their mouth).

"I have done nothing to her… yet." Jose smiled slyly.

"You bastard-" the dragon tried to attack to Jose but she quickly retrieved her paw without hitting her target. The dragon's eyes were full of agony when she realized what was happening.

"You seriously thought that I would let you free so easily? Your daughter's blood seems so useful after all." Jose was ready to laugh but he restrained himself. He knew that if he went with it too far he would eventually lose the influence that he had on Aquamarina.

"I thought that you were our friend, Jose. When Gregory and I chose to transform into dragons so as to save humanity from Acnologia we entrusted our daughter's fate to your hands. You swore to raise her well and protect her. Why are you doing this now?" the dragon tried to attack again but she would just obey Jose's orders and stay to the ground.

"I was never your friend Aquamarina. I was around you only because I wanted power and you were naïve enough to show me how to get it. It was an easy task to deceive you and I enjoyed it a lot. You and Gregory were just a bunch of fools that taught me unconsciously how to gain power. When Gregory died and you fell to sleep I got rid of Juvia because I didn't want to raise her. I gave her to some foster parents but they abandoned her as well because she was too depressing. I took her to Phantom Lord only because I remembered how powerful she was. I thought that she could be useful. When I learned that Acnologia returned I made up this plan of using you and Acnologia to conquer the world and defeat these fairies, your daughter's current family." He finally laughed because he was no longer able to restrain himself.

"Do you think that I am going to let you hurt my daughter? I will do anything in my power to stop you and your evil plans, you disgusting worm."

"You cannot do otherwise, my dear Aquamarina. Actually, I am not going to harm your daughter. You will. You will kill her with your own hands so as to stay awake and help me fulfill my plans."

"This is not going to happen!" Aquamarina growled and was ready to roar when a dark shadow appeared in front of her and blocked her vision.

"You are under my control Aquamarina. You should get used to it because you are the one who will help me defeat Acnologia.

"I am not going to cooperate with you and lead my daughter to death and myself to an eternal obedience to you! Never!"

"You don't have any other choice. You will kill your daughter and then you will kill those fairies that wait outside the rune barrier." He showed with his thin finger at the angry Fairy Tail members.

Bluenote and Brain untied Juvia from the cross and let her stand alone in front of her mother. The wounds hadn't healed and she felt weak. She knew that she couldn't protect herself from a powerful attack against her. She didn't have the power to defeat her mother. Her mother? This dragon that was standing in front of her was her real mother? She couldn't believe it. But again, she had to protect her loved ones. Even though she was her mother, Fairy Tail is her family now and she would protect them with her life. She just had to endure enough attacks until Fried and Levy could solve the rune barrier. She had to try. She felt like betraying her family if she didn't even do so.

"Now, my beautiful dragon, obey my orders and destroy your daughter. And when you do so, there will be no turning back. You will obey my orders forever." He ordered and and his eyes glowed when he finished his sentence.

"No, no!" the dragon yelled and her body acted instinctively obeying Jose's orders. Her paws with the extended nails rushed towards Juvia trying to hit her with all her strength. Before yelling once more, Aquamarina's eyes shadowed and lost their glow. She started moving like she was being manipulated from Jose and attacked Juvia again and again without realizing what she was doing. Juvia dodged the attacks a few seconds before the dragon's paws hit the targets. Usually she was faster, but now because of the big loss of her blood she felt weaker and heavier. She looked towards the rune barrier and she saw Gray's face looking at her with worried eyes. At least they were safe at the moment. She felt herself smiling at him, before a huge nail dig itself into her arm. The dragon finally hit the target and stared at her bleeding daughter with an expressionless face.

Gray couldn't stand the sight of the fight. Juvia was wounded and could barely stand and he was on the other side of this stupid barrier that forbade him to go and save her. He cursed himself for not being able to help her and prayed for her to stay alive until he would find a solution to the problem.

Juvia continued to dodge the attacks barely in time and this fact irritated Jose. He should finish quickly with Juvia so as to continue with his plan. Juvia had to die, but she didn't seem to admit her defeat so easily. Jose would admit that: Juvia was skilled and courageous for continuing to fight against the water dragon. Knowing that these ground attacks wouldn't do any immediate harm to Juvia, he ordered Aquamarina to fly into the air and perform a powerful roar. She blindly followed his orders and flew into the sky.

"Roar of the water dragon!" Juvia heard the water dragon yell and saw a huge water wave directed to her. The attack was ruthless and hit Juvia pretty hard, but in the end she managed to turn into her Sierra form and step away from the dragon with a few injuries. Jose thought that this was the ultimate weapon and he should order Aquamarina to attack again with her roar. But he didn't measure a side-effect of the attack. The dragon's roar was so powerful that broke the rune barrier which restrained the Fairy Tail members from attacking.

Gray felt the change about the rune barrier and yelled to master Makarov.

"Gramps the barrier is down!" he cried with all his strength.

"Go my brats and beat the crap out of these idiots! They shouldn't have messed up with our guild!" Makarov ordered and the guild members rushed towards the fight eager to help Juvia and defeat their enemies once again.

"Jose the rune barrier broke!" Brain yelled.

"Defend the dragon. Keep the fairies out of the battle." Jose ordered and the evil mages started to clash with the fairies.

Gray tried to run towards Juvia so as to help her defeat the dragon but Erigor blocked his way.

"Long time no see Gray. Let's see if you are worthy of an opponent like Natsu was." He smirked ironically.

"I don't have the time to deal with you right now. Step aside you jackass." He growled.

"I am not going to let you intervene with our business. I shall not let you pass."

"Well, I guess I have to kick your butt first." Gray forced a lifeless smile form onto his face. Before giving the opportunity to Erigor to react, Gray shot his ice make lances towards him. Gray thought that he could catch him off guard and finish him off quickly, but Erigor was too calm.

"You didn't even flinch." Gray said surprised and saw Erigor prepare himself to counterattack.

"Now is my turn." Erigor grinned. "Wind Blade!"

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray yelled but the airy blades were too powerful and broke his shield into small pieces.

"How you…" Gray was shocked from Erigor's improvement. He knew he was stronger than before, but he couldn't imagine how much power he gained through all these years.

"You seem shocked. Let me show you how strong I got." Erigor smirked and attacked again.

"Storm Bringer!" he yelled and a huge tornado formed between his hands. When it reached the desired size, Erigor unleashed the tornado that hit Gray in his right arm.

Gray felt the pain from his wound, but he didn't let himself grow weak. He had to defeat him quickly and go to Juvia. He stripped from his blouse and tried to stand still.

"Emera Baram!" Erigor yelled using his strongest spell before Gray could react. A huge halo of light was generated around his hands, from which a large, concentrated blast of wind blades was fired towards Gray trying to slice him up. Gray thought that this was the end. He was careless and he had allowed Erigor to take the upper hand and beat him. But if he lost what would happen to Juvia? If she saw him dead, she would collapse as well. He had to fight for her. An image of Juvia smiling at him with her blue curls fall gracefully onto her shoulders and her slim body stand awkwardly in front of him penetrated into his mind and gave him the motivation that he needed to survive. He wanted to see her smile like that once again. "Ice Make Cocoon!" he growled the only spell that could save him.

"An easy win." Erigor murmured after he saw his tornado devour Gray and tried to leave when he felt a cold blade sinking into his torso. His eyes were full of shock and he turned to see Gray stabbing him with his ice make sword.

"How you escaped the attack?" he couldn't even speak now, his mouth was full with blood.

"I can't afford to lose. I have something very important to fight for." Gray stated and gave the fatal strike to Erigor. He left him lying unconscious and bleeding onto the ground and he walked quickly to the place Juvia fought.

Before reaching the master battlefield, Gray looked around and saw the other battles that took place at the same time. Master Makarov was fighting against Jose, Laxus was fighting against Bluenote and Gajeel with Elfman made war on Brain. Fried, Evergreen and Bickslow battled against the Sol, Aria and Totomaru while Mirajane and Lisanna fought Midnight. Cana, Macao and Wakaba were fighting with Angel and Cobra. The Shadow gear team with Levy, Reedus and Max were fighting against Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru while Azack, Bisca and Warren were fighting against Yomazu and Kawazu. Everyone seemed that they could manage their enemies so Gray run to where Juvia was.

When he reached the scene, he saw Laki trying to restrain the dragon while Wendy was healing Juvia's wounds. Before Wendy could finish the healing, Gray reached Juvia and saw how bad her wounds were. Cold sweat rolled on her face as she struggled to overcome her wounds.

"Juvia I am here." Gray took her into his arms and tried to comfort her.

"Gray-sama. Gray-sama is that you?" Juvia opened hastily her eyes and saw Gray standing above her head.

"Yes, I am here for you Juvia. We will fight together. I will fight for you, even if it means that I have to give up my own life." he promised.

"Gray-sama …" before she could say another word, Laki landed abruptly next to Gray with wounds from the dragon's attack onto her face, torso, arms and legs.

"Laki, are you ok?" Wendy and Gray asked simultaneously.

"I am ok. But I couldn't restrict the dragon. I am so sorry…"

"Laki-chan, don't worry please. Juvia is sure that Laki-chan did everything she could. Now is Juvia's turn to fight her mother."  
"But I haven't finished with your healing Juvia! You are still very weak-" Wendy tried to protest but Juvia cut her off.

"Juvia is fine Wendy-chan, don't worry about her. Now that she has seen her loved ones once more she gained strength and she can face any difficulties." Juvia stood up and approached the angry dragon that was getting prepared to attack them once again.

"Wendy-chan and Gray-sama please take Laki-chan some place safe. I don't want you to get hurt.

She turned her back on them and started to march towards the dragon. Before making two full steps she felt a warm hand catching her own bloody one. She turned her face and saw Gray smiling at her warmly.

"Gray-sama…"

"We will face it together. I am never gonna leave you alone. I suffered enough while you were away. I don't want to experience that feeling again." He felt awkward for revealing his feelings but he had promised to himself that he would never leave Juvia alone again.

Juvia was so overwhelmed from Gray's answer. She thought that she would never have the chance to hear his voice again and now she heard him say those things about her… Even though she was hurt with almost fatal wounds, even though everything seemed doomed she felt like she was in her own private paradise. Even though she felt her life slip through her hands, she felt more alive than ever at the same time. She felt like she could face anything only with his warm hand holding hers. Before she could tell him how much his word meant to her, the dragon roared towards them destroying everything in its path with his furious eyes glowing with the flame of anger.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen with Juvia and Gray? They managed to dodge Aquamarina's attack or they caught into her tremendous roar? How Gray and Juvia will fight against such a powerful dragon? I was thinking about a unison raid (I was inspired from the awesome cover of the chapter 283) Tell me your opinion with a review :) Hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it :)**


	6. The ultimate sacrifice part I

**Hello everyone! I hope you are fine! I am sorry that I didn't update earlier but my exam period is about to start and I have so much reading to do! I am ready to get crazy here ! Anyway, I'll let you enjoy the chapter :) Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (unfortunately)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The ultimate sacrifice (part I)**

* * *

**Recap:**

She felt like she could face anything only with his warm hand holding hers. Before she could tell him how much his word meant to her, the dragon roared towards them destroying everything in its path with his furious eyes glowing with the flame of anger.

* * *

Juvia squeezed the hand of her loved one and she prepared herself to take the hit. She closed her eyes and was ready to shove Gray away when she felt his free hand encircling her waist and captivating her into his protective embrace. She tried to fight, she tried to resist but Gray wouldn't let her go. _It's too late. I won't be able to save him_, she thought hearing the roar approaching and she left herself free to enjoy Gray's hug. She inhaled his pleasant scent and enjoyed his warmth on her skin as long as she could. He was casually called The Prince of Ice by the members of the guild and yet he was so warm at the moment he made Juvia feel safe and happy. She was waiting for this hug for so long and now that she got what she wanted it was going to end so abruptly. She didn't want that to happen.

She continued to hear the roar but she felt no pain. She felt nothing more than Gray's warmth onto her wounded body. Was she dead? If she had died, how possibly she could feel Gray into her arms? She open hesitantly her eyes and saw a black figure standing in front them and taking the blow. She immediately recognized the spiky, long, black hair, the muscular and well-built body and the arms made of iron. Gajeel was standing in front of them protecting them from the roar.

"You pervert iceberg stop the lovey-dovey stuff right now! It's neither the right time nor the right place to lose your virginity ice-hole!" Gajeel growled with excitement.

"You bastard…" Gray tried to say when Juvia interrupted him quickly. "Gajeel-kun is that you?" she smiled to her long-time friend/brother without leaving Gray's hand even for a second.

"Long time no see sprinkler. Now hurry and help me with that mother of yours! I can't keep her away for long!"Gajeel pointed and Juvia guided Gray towards the battlefield. She stood near to Gajeel with Gray standing beside her and started attacking the dragon. She started hitting the dragon with her water slicers while Gray attacked with his ice make lances and Gajeel hit her furiously with his Iron Dragon's Club. Even though they used all their magical energy to their blows they couldn't even scratch the dragon.

"Water Cane!", "Ice Make Hammer!" and "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" they yelled at the same time and launched their attacks to the dragon that was still under the influence of Jose. The dragon counterattacked with her ferocious roar and hit Gajeel pretty hard in the head and arms.

"Gajeel-kun, are you ok?" Juvia rushed towards Gajeel.

"Yes rain-woman I am fine. It's nothing." Gajeel said but Juvia didn't seem convinced. "Now let's continue to kick some dragon's butt!" he yelled with anticipation and Juvia felt her concern disappear. That was the Gajeel she knew.

* * *

The water dragon flew once again into the starry sky but this time she used another attack than the roar. "Water dragon wing attack!" Aquamarina yelled spreading her wings even wider and sent a humongous attack towards Gray. He tried to use his ice-make magic but he was too slow. Before realizing what happened, he felt a strong push and fell to the ground. He raised his eyes and saw Juvia taking the hit instead of him.

"Juvia!" he yelled and she turned to face him. She just smiled at him with her familiar smile that made his heart race. She then transformed into her water form and absorbed all of the attack effortlessly. When she returned to her human form she felt her legs bend from the pressure and she collapsed to the ground. Gray, who was obviously pretty worried, reached her in no time.

"Why baka you had to take the hit?" he asked her angrily.

"Because Gray-sama was in danger. Juvia couldn't let him get hurt."

"I can take care of myself Juvia." He continued to speak angrily, but he immediately regretted his harsh words. "Are you ok?" he said more calmly.

"Yes Gray-sama. Juvia is fine." She said gently and got up with Gray's help but her legs still trembled. Gray saw her fragile figure and stopped her from moving forward.

"You will not fight anymore. We can continue alone." Gray said but Juvia stopped him.

"Please Gray-sama. Juvia has to fight her mother. Juvia has to save her loved ones." Gray saw the sincerity and love in her eyes and he knew that he wouldn't convince her. Instead of continuing this unnecessary fight he let her walk over to where Gajeel was.

"How are you, sprinkler? Can you continue the fight?"

"Juvia won't give up, Gajeel-kun." She reassured him.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He smiled to her with his sharp teeth biting his lower lip.

* * *

The fight continued but the three powerful mages couldn't even wound the water dragon. Gray tried to pierce the dragon's wings unsuccessfully with his ice bringers, Gajeel tried to wound the dragon with iron dragon's sword but he failed and Juvia hit her mother with her water nebula without even scratching her.

"This thing is very strong." Gajeel said panting.

"There must be a way to stop her." Juvia tried to think but nothing seemed efficient enough.

Gray tried also to think what other options they had. They had fought with everything they had this dragon and yet it wasn't enough. He looked around and saw his fellow nakamas struggle to win against their opponents. They seemed tired and they probably had reached their limits so they couldn't depend on them. _There must be something that they could do…_

Yeah, there was something. The last solution. The ultimate sacrifice. The Iced Shell. Even though he had promised that he wouldn't use it ever again, he was going to cast it so as to save the people he loved. That was what Ul had done when he was a kid and he had stupidly fought Deliora so as to avenge his parents' deaths. He would cast the spell to save his family. To save her. She was willing to sacrifice her life for him, why wouldn't he? He loved her and he wanted her to live.

Gray stepped forward surprising Juvia and Gajeel and yelled "Iced Shell" in front of the dragon. He took position and started casting the spell. Light was beaming from a blue circle beneath his legs and his skin was glowing. While trying to remember the exact movements that he had to do so as to activate the spell he felt a sharp pain onto his cheek and lost his position. His eyes were ready to pop out when he realized that Juvia had just slapped him.

"Don't you dare to that again! Do you hear me?" She screamed in front of him while she had bowed her head into his arms. She had snatched his blouse into her fists and she had started sobbing. Gray was startled at first with Juvia's reaction but then he just looked her with eyes full of affection and hugged her tightly.

"I just wanted you to be safe. I want to protect my loved ones, even if it means that I have to die."

"Do you think that I am going to keep living if you die? My life means nothing if you die! Keep living for your loved ones Gray! Keep living for me!" It was one of the few times she spoke in first person. It was one of the few times she had dropped the honorific off his name and that showed how tensed she was. She meant every word she said and that made Gray's heart beat faster and his cheeks blush a bit. Before he could say a world he felt rain drops falling onto his face. He raised his eyes and saw thick gray clouds above their heads. This image reminded the time he and Juvia Unison raided for the first time against Daphne_… That's it! How I didn't think of it earlier? _Gray mentally slapped himself and then he raised Juvia's head. He whipped away her tears, even though it was unnecessary because of the rain.

"Juvia I found the solution. Let's Unison Raid!" He said eagerly to Juvia.

"I told you sex-freak that it's not the time… Oh, I see." Gajeel had realized what he was talking about while he was busy distracting the dragon.

"Juvia would do anything with Gray-sama!" she suddenly cheered and caught Gray's hand into hers once again. He hugged her slim waist as they were going to dance tango and let their magic loose.

"Water Jigsaw!"

"Ice Make Super Freeze Arrow!"

"Unison Raid!" they yelled with closed eyes and their voices fully synchronized. When their magic fused, a huge ice arrow formed above their heads and got covered with Juvia's water magic. With them opening their eyes the arrow got released with enormous acceleration and hit the dragon piercing one of her wings. The dragon roared in pain and a little blood seemed to roll out of the wound.

"That's it. Keep going ice-pants and sprinkler!" Gajeel cheered enthusiastically and helped the duo with his dragon roar. Gray and Juvia did the attack again and again managing to create some deep wounds onto the dragon's torso and wings but this wasn't enough. While they were preparing to make another attack, Gray felt one of his wound open and his blood roll slowly across his torso. He unconsciously groaned from pain and Juvia noticed his reaction. He tried to hide his condition but he failed.

"Gray-sama, are you ok?"

"I am fine Juvia. Don't worry about me." He tried to hide the wound as well but it was just too large to get hidden. Juvia noticed the wound and smirked sympathetically.

"Gray-sama, it's ok. You've done enough. Now it's time to get some rest."

"What do you mean?" he tried to ask but he saw the world turning black as he felt Juvia's fist into his stomach.

* * *

How Juvia will win the dragon with Gray being unconcious and all? Let's wait and see ;) This chapter is dedicated to **Rainbowcastle Gruvia FTW 3! **Thank you for your wonderful suggestions and advices for improvement. I appreciate it a lot. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :D I would like also to thank all the reviewers and the silent readers who read my story. When I see the stats, it just makes my day and these days I really need it. Arigatou :D


	7. The ultimate sacrifice part II

**Hello :D How are you doing? I updated quiet quickly this chapter, don't you think? xixi I feel dizzy because of the tons of homework I have to do about my exam period (I am a drama queen I admit it ;P) . But I will get to the point: I publish this chapter but I will probably not be able to write another chap until the end of the exams. So I ask your patience and I promise you that the continuation of the story will be very thrilling (and maybe cheesy, we'll see). I have some surprises and events left in store ;) Give me some love with your reviews. I really need you to make my day my fellow nakamas :D And now I will let you read my chappie :D Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail (I wish I did :P) **

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Gajeel said looking straight at Juvia.

"Yes, Juvia is pretty sure Gajeel-kun. Take Gray-sama to Wendy-chan please. "

"I'll be back in a second. He is gonna be pretty pissed when he wakes up." Gajeel said and disappeared with Gray into his arms.

"At least he will be alive." Juvia murmured to herself and turned to face her dragon.

In no time Gajeel returned to his position next to Juvia. He witnessed his best friend trying to win the dragon, but he knew that she was nearly the limits of exhaustion. They had to do something quickly if they wanted to win that dragon. There is something…

"Juvia you are the water dragon slayer!" Gajeel screamed enthusiastically.

"We know that already Gajeel-kun."

"Use your dragon slayer magic to defeat her you idiot." He sighed and looked Juvia as if it was the only normal thing to do.

"But I am not trained. Juvia doesn't know what to do."

"You've seen me countless times training Juvia. You should know how to cast the dragon roar at least."

"Juvia will try." She said eagerly and her eyes glowed with excitement. She concentrated so as to remember the exact movements that she had to perform and turned to her mother, who was currently trying to heal her wounds. She felt her aura change and the water cover her whole body making her feeling as light as a feather. She felt her magical energy return to her body as if she had full recovered from her wounds. _So that's the true strength of a dragon slayer,_ she thought and smiled to herself. She extended her arms and placed her fists in front of her delicate mouth as if she was ready to play the flute.

"Roar of the water dragon!" she yelled and she saw a huge water wave leaving her mouth and hitting the dragon's head with ferocious energy and power. The dragon moaned in pain and started to tremble from the exhaustion.

"Let's do this together Gajeel-kun!" Juvia proposed and he accepted immediately.

"Let's kick the shit out of this thing sis." They stood next to each other and performed the attack once again.

"Roar of the…"

"…Water Dragon!"

"…Iron Dragon!" they yelled in unison and released their fused roar towards Aquamarina. The dragon surprised by the immediate attack didn't have the time to respond and got hit pretty hard by the tremendous roar. The two mages very exhausted and leaning towards each other for support watched the majestic dragon collapse onto the hard, cold ground. But the dragon, still being under Jose's control didn't want to give up. She opened her wounded wings and prepared herself to fly again when an illustrious light started gleaming from the skies. The golden light fell upon the battlefield and blinded every creature that was into the limits of the area. Gajeel and Juvia covered their eyes from the dazzling light and felt their skin tingle. They tried to understand what was happening and saw their guild marks glowing.

"Hm, so that's Fairy Law." Gajeel said smiling.

"It seems to be so." Juvia agreed.

When the light disappeared, Juvia saw the wounded dragon falling once again onto the ground. But this time the dragon had lost its senses and its eyes were closed shut. They had actually won and prevented their enemies from destroying the world. The battle was over and the dragon was defeated. Juvia turned her head smiling and witnessed with watery eyes her nakamas approaching her. Without thinking twice she ran towards them with her extended arms ready to hug her family again. Mirajane and Cana were the first who embraced Juvia with tears in their eyes.

"Juvia is so happy to see you again, Mira-chan and Cana-chan!" She said between her sobs.

"We have missed you so much Juvia! We were very worried about you!" Cana responded without being able to restrain her tears.

"You should have told us about the whole situation you faced. We would have helped you…" Cana tried to say but Mirajane intervened.

"There is no need to discuss that now. The important thing is that Juvia is fine and alive. That is all that matters." She said reassuringly.

"You are right Mira. But don't do that to us ever again, ok?"

"Juvia promises." Juvia giggled with her friends' reactions.

"I am so glad you are alright Juvia." Master Makarov said with a wide grin onto his face.

"Is it over Master?" she asked and she pointed to the dragon that was supposed to be her biological mother.

"Yes Juvia. It's over." He answered calmly and Juvia smiled widely.

After hugging, greeting and thanking every member of the guild that had come to rescue her, she run towards the makeshift infirmary where Wendy was treating Gray's wounds. She saw him resting onto a large wooden stool that Laki had made and Wendy healing his wounds. When they glanced into each other eyes, Juvia coughed without being able to say a single word. Silence was the only answer she needed because the feelings that they shared were obvious due to their eye connection. She approached him hesitantly and forced herself to speak. She needed to hear his voice again. She needed to be sure that he wasn't mad at her.

"How are you feeling Gray-sama?" she gulped. Instead of speaking, Gray stood up and hugged her with all his strength. He inhaled her ocean-like scent, caressed her silky soft blue hair and felt the warmth of her skin onto his. During his healing, Gray thought that he might never see her again and now that he had her into his arms he felt like he was in heaven.

"I am pretty mad. I am very angry with you." He finally said calmly while sniffing Juvia's hair.

"Ano, Juvia didn't want to get you upset, Gray-sama. She just wanted you to be safe and all. Ano…" Juvia trembled into his arms and he smiled with her shyness.

"I don't know if I can forgive you. You should have let me fight with you till the end." he saw Cana watching him with from afar and smiled at her viciously.

"Please, Gray-sama. Forgive Juvia. Juvia would do anything for you…"

"Well I have thought of something that you can do so as to redeem yourself." He smiled victoriously. His plan was working perfectly.

"Juvia will do anything for her Gray-sama. What is it that you want Gray-sama?" she asked eager to please her loved one.

Without saying a word, Gray put his hand below her chin and raised her face at the same height as his. He witnessed her cheeks blush a light pink and her eyes glow with excitement as he approached her lips with his own. Before touching her trembling lips, Gray heard a scream. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Jose, who had clearly lost his mind because of his defeat, ran towards Gray holding the knife that he had used on Juvia.

"I will kill you bastard for messing up with my plans!" he screamed to a dumbfounded Gray with the crazy look in his eyes making him scarier than before. Without thinking twice, Juvia turned Gray the other way around and took the blow for him. She felt the cold metal penetrate her flesh and pierce her fast-beating heart. Gajeel ran and punched Jose knocking him out. When he was sure that he wouldn't get up again, he ran to where Juvia was.

Gray was holding Juvia into his arms and he felt hot tears form into his onyx eyes.

"Wendy hurry up!" he yelled and Wendy appeared by their side. "Heal her fast!" he pleaded as he saw Juvia's skin become pale and her eyes hollow from any sign of life. Wendy put her hands over Juvia and tried to heal the wound but she couldn't. She tried again and again but the blood didn't seem to stop flowing out of the wound. Juvia gasped for air and her skin became even paler than before.

"I can't heal her! I don't know why but I cannot heal her!"

"What do you mean Wendy?" Gray dreaded the answer that he was about to hear. Before Wendy could answer, Juvia tried to speak instead.

"It's ok Gray-sama. At least you are safe." She spited a little blood onto his bare chest but he didn't care.

"NO, JUVIA! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

She used all the strength she had left and lifted her hand. She caressed Gray's cheek and he caught her hand into his own.

"I just want you to know that I love you so much…" she confessed her voice nearly a whisper.

"Please Juvia. Stay with me." He couldn't restrain his tears anymore. "Don't leave me alone."

"You are not alone Gray-sama. You have your family, Fairy Tail. And I will watch you from the sky and guide your path with love." She forced herself to smile but she just ended up to grimace because of the pain she felt. "I will always be next to you even if you won't be able to see me."

"You don't understand. I – I… I mean, I-"

"Good bye Gray-sama. Goodbye my brother Gajeel-kun. Good bye my friends. Fare well." She said and her heart stopped beating. Her eyes were empty of life, her body cold as ice and her skin pale as a sheet. Gray released her hand and it fell lifelessly onto her bloody chest. He couldn't bottle up his feelings anymore and he left himself crying as he was hugging Juvia's dead body.

* * *

**I am such a monster for killing Juvia, I know (mentally punch myself)! And the worst part is that I do not know if I will revive her or not. I let the story guide me and since I haven't written the next chap I really don't know what'll happen. You are free to hate me (please don't hate me too much :S) As I previously said, you will have to wait since the 7th of July for the next chap (That's when I will finish my exams) . But I promise that it will be a long chapter for you to enjoy. Thank you again for your support and your beautifully written reviews. R&R this chap as well :D Kisses :)**


	8. The tear of life

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been a long time since I've updated huh? Over a month, for sure! I am sorry that I have you waited so long but I had a pretty rough exam period and I was very exhausted! But thankfully now this is over and I will continue my story! And to show you my gratitude for your support, I will update another chapter possibly tomorrow :D Now, I said enough I will let you enjoy the chapter :D Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tail, I would have already made Gruvia canon but Hiro Mashima doesn't seem to wanna do me the favor :P XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Gajeel felt his anger consume him. How the fuck did he let this happen? He should have seen that coming! He knew that Jose didn't give up easily, he didn't care for anything, he just wanted to achieve his goals no matter the cost. He let Gray hugging tightly Juvia's lifeless body and run towards the nearly conscious Jose. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started punching him menacingly letting all his anger and frustration flowing through his iron fists.

"You fucking bastard!" he yelled into his face between his punches.

"How the hell did you that to Juvia? After all the things you did to her you had to finish her off, didn't you?" he punched him to the guts and Jose spilled blood onto the floor.

"I am gonna kill you motherfucker! And I will really enjoy it!" he continued punching all over his body not caring if he would eventually kill him or not.

Before giving the final blow, Gajeel felt two small and fragile hands hugging his waist and restraining him from his next move.

"No, Gajeel please don't do it! He doesn't deserve it!" Levy was tagged onto his back hugging him fiercely. "Juvia wouldn't want that." She said between her sobs and she left her tears fall onto Gajeel's hair. Gajeel felt his anger slowly disappear and get replaced with sorrow and grief. He didn't want to hurt more the girl he already had hurt a lot before. He stood up and turned his body to fully hug Levy. Just before he would let go and return next to Juvia's side, he heard Jose laughing viciously. "At least I got my revenge on that bitch." He said spilling more blood onto the floor. Before Gajeel could react and kill him, he saw two furious women attacking Jose. With their punches, they threw Jose unconscious and he finally shut up.

"The bastard deserves to spend the rest of his life in jail." Cana said while Mirajane was already sobbing.

* * *

Everyone was crying into the makeshift infirmary. After securing the prisoners, all the members of Fairy Tail gathered around Gray who was still hugging Juvia's body. Even if everyone was crying, Gray felt like he didn't have any other tears to spill. He was crying for the past hours and now he felt like an empty vessel with no life in it. He looked down to Juvia's body and got caught into her lifeless eyes. He couldn't tear away his onyx eyes from her foggy blue orbs. He concentrated all the strength he had left and lifted his hand so as to close Juvia's eyes. Mirajane approached him and placed her warm hand onto his bloody shoulder. "Gray, maybe you should let Juvia onto…" she tried to say, but Gray didn't let her.

"Don't even try taking Juvia away from me. None of you." He hissed and looked at her into her eyes, his onyx pair of orbs having a fire that was pretty familiar, the fire of hatred. Hatred for Jose for killing Juvia, hatred for Juvia who threw herself in front of him to save him, hatred for himself who wasn't capable once more to save the person he loved and cared the most. Sure, the person he hated the most was himself. Because of his density, he didn't make Juvia happy; he didn't give her what she deserved. He sure had understood that something was going on with Juvia, but he always felt that it was something insignificant, just a crush that would eventually go away. Why he had to prove himself wrong by losing Juvia? Why he had to suffer all over again for losing a person he loved? This was his punishment for not understanding his feelings earlier? He wouldn't see her lovely smile filling the guild and everybody's hearts, her lively blue eyes scanning the area searching for him, her intense gaze piercing through his soul, he wouldn't hear her laughter echoing through his ears like a well-played symphony. He wouldn't feel her presence as she stalked him, he would spend the nights alone without her trying to spy on him. He wouldn't smile secretly again as he did while Juvia got jealous of a girl that approached him. How he was so stupid for not realizing that he loved all those things about her earlier? Sure she was a little crazy, a little bit too crazy, but he loved her craziness. It made his dull life be interesting again. He had caught himself smiling a lot of times when Juvia stalked him or was trying to get his attention, he definitely got jealous when he learned about Bora, but at that moment he lied to himself thinking that he was only angry because he had hurt one of his nakamas. How stupid he was! And now he proved incapable of saving her! He didn't deserve to be called a man! He was an idiot, a jackass, a dense douchebag, a…

When he was about to complete all the curses against his person, he felt the atmosphere change, a light breeze brush his face and hair. He raised his head from Juvia's and saw the presence that made his skin chill. The young woman that entered the infirmary had long wavy blue hair and ocean blue eyes like the ones Juvia had. Her skin was as pale as hers and her face was so delicate. Her curvaceous body was wrapped around a blue gown that highlighted her beauty even more. She was outstanding, Gray thought. She was an exact replica of Juvia, she just looked a little older than her. Her ethereal presence tried to approach the couple but got stopped by Laxus and Gajeel. "Who are you?" Laxus asked while Gajeel questioned in disbelief "Juvia?"

"I am not Juvia, Gajeel. I am Juvia's mother, Aquamarina." She answered melodically. Even her voice was the same as Juvia's!

"How do we know that this isn't another trap?" Laxus eyed her suspiciously while his hands were extended and ready to attack.

"You don't need to be afraid of me Makarov's grandson. After all, I think your ancestor can verify my identity. Isn't that right Makarov?" Aquamarina turned her gaze towards Fairy Tail's master.

"Laxus calm down. She speaks the truth." Master Makarov placed his hand onto his grandson's and made him lower his arms.

Laxus and Gajeel stepped aside and Aquamarina approached her daughter that still rested into Gray's arms. She kneeled in front of the pair and caressed Juvia's pale cheek with her delicate long fingers.

"What are you doing here?" Gray hissed again but Aquamarina didn't seem to get scared. She continued caressing her daughter's cheek and rested her other hand onto Juvia's bloody chest.

"I am here to give my daughter another chance. I am not gonna let her die." She said and Gray felt his heart fill with happiness, but then his hopes shuttered again. It was ridiculous to think that someone could bring back the dead. Dead. Juvia was dead. The realization hit him once again and he felt new tears fill his eyes.

"That's impossible. How are you going to do that?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Didn't Jose tell you about my tears? I thought he would…" she raised her eyebrow at Gray.

"Your tears?" Gray asked and tried to force his memory to remember. He had heard something about tears but he was too worried about Juvia at the moment, so he didn't pay any attention at anything that had been said.

"The water dragon's tears can bring a human back to life. That's what I am gonna do now. I will bring her back to life." And without another word Aquamarina let a tear slip from her eyes and fall onto Juvia's bloody chest. In a couple of seconds, Juvia's body covered with light, a so warm light that filled everyone's heart with happiness and love. Gray struggled not to close his eyes but the light was too strong. He closed his eyes hoping that when he opens them again, Juvia will be alive and smiling at him.

"You can open now your eyes Gray." Aquamarina's voice buzzed into Gray's ears. He opened and saw that Juvia's eyes were still closed, but the wound onto her chest was gone. There was no blood onto her clothes and her skin had come back to normal. Everything was really quiet inside the small room as everyone was holding their breaths but Gray got to hear a faint sound that came from Juvia's body. He lowered his head towards Juvia's chest and heard her heart beating fast again. Along her heart, his heart started beating fast once more and he smiled a full-hearted grin. "She's alive." He said smiling but then his gaze darkened again. "Why she doesn't wake up?" he asked Aquamarina that stood opposite him and now seemed a little older than before. "What's happening?" he asked worriedly again.

"I brought her back from the dead but it is up to her to come back to you. I healed her wounds and made her heart beat again. But her mind is still clouded and fast asleep. She has to figure out a way through her memories and finally to her loved ones. Be patient Gray and she will wake up." She answered with her voice hoarse and got up.

"Please take care of my daughter Gray Fullbuster. She deserves to be happy after all she's been through." She placed a hand on Gray's arm and he felt like someone invaded into his mind and thoughts. After a second Aquamarina smiled approvingly and let go of Gray's arm. The sense of someone invading his mind disappeared and then Gray realized that Aquamarina had read his thoughts. But he was too tired to argue about that. He didn't have anything to hide so he actually didn't care. "You truly love my daughter so I am sure that you will protect her."

"I will protect her no matter what. I won't let her get hurt again." Gray promised and Aquamarina turned towards Jose. She raised her finger and showed his face menacingly.

"You" she growled "are coming with me. I am not going to let you hurt anyone anymore." She grabbed him by the collar and tried to drag him out of the infirmary but Makarov got into her way.

"I will make sure that Jose will go to jail. It doesn't have to be this way." Makarov said but Aquamarina's eyes hardened.

"No jail will make him pay enough for what he did to my daughter. Don't try to stop me Makarov because you know what I am capable of doing for her." Makarov stepped aside and let Aquamarina drag out an unconscious Jose. "I am sure that you would do the same if you were me. Please tell her that I love her." She said and disappeared from site with Jose into the starless sky.'

* * *

**A/N: How did you find the chapter? I revived Juvia! Yupi! There was no chance I would let her stay dead, I love her character too much to let her dead. But her suffering has not ended yet. She has some obstacles to overcome before coming back to Gray and Fairy Tail. Will she make it or will she stay forever lost into the labyrinth of her mind? Will her bonds with her loved ones show her way home? You' ll just have to wait and see ;) Thanks again to all my reviewers, those who favorited and alerted and all those silent readers who read my story. You give me inspiration guys! Thanks a lot!**


	9. Time travel and a solid decision

**A/N: Hello guys! I am back and so is my computer! I am so happy about it! (jump happily all over the place!) I wanna thank for reading my story:**

**Youpla**

**Ushiio**

**MissForgetfulMe**

**Rainbowcastle**

**Omniknight**

**Meow98superduperizee**

**Guest**

**for reviewing! Thank you so much guys! Your support give so much inspiration! I also wanna thank those people who favorited and alerted and all those silent readers who just wanna read it and enjoy it! Now that I am finished, I will let you enjoy my chapter. Disclaimer: I think you already know ;)**

* * *

Juvia was into dark shadows. Everything seemed covered by a mysterious veil of fog. Juvia, don't panic! She said to herself but it didn't seem to work. How did she end up in a mysterious and creepy place like this? She tried to remember her last thoughts and then caught up to the past. Her body into Gray's arms, their lips being apart a few inches, Jose's crazy rampage, his attempt of murdering Gray, her body being used as a shield, the knife penetrating her flesh, her life abandoning her body, Gray's tears and screams. She had died and now she went to the afterlife.

"Juvia is dead!" she yelled crying loudly. After letting all her tears get spilled, after crying her heart out, after letting all the emotions bottled up inside of her get out, after hitting the foggy ground, after stomping over her shadow, Juvia composed herself and wiped away the tears that had stained her rosy pink cheeks. "It doesn't matter that Juvia is dead." She thought at last. "The only thing that matters is that Gray-sama and the rest of Fairy Tail are safe." She tried to break a smile but it was too difficult and she ended up forming a grimace of pain onto her delicate face. She was happy that her loved ones are safe, she felt proud that she had the strength to sacrifice her own life for her love, but the pain of not seeing them again was too damn big! She stood up and lifted herself off the ground and tried to understand what she was supposed to do now.

"And n-now wh-what?" she stuttered feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

She started walking around, trying to find a way out or a way in, an exit or an entrance. Something that would lead her to somewhere. After several minutes of walking (she had lost track of time) she saw a faint light sticking up the shadows. She approached eagerly the light and when she was close enough and about to touch it, she saw the light transforming into a female figure. She stepped back a few steps as a simple precaution (she wasn't sure why, she was already dead) and examined the woman that was standing opposite her. She got shocked when she realized that she had so many similarities with the said woman. They were practically the same.

"Is Juvia dead?" she asked the woman, even though she knew the answer.

"No Juvia. You are alive again. You got spared." She answered smiling.

Juvia got shocked once more because she absolutely believed that she was dead. She felt her lips curl into a smile and thought of Gray's face. She wasn't dead? She touched her chest and felt her heart beating and she felt relieved. She would see him again. She would touch his skin again. She would eventually get her kiss.

"That's a relief." The woman nodded. "If Juvia isn't dead what is she doing here? Why she's not with her friends and with Gray-sama?" she asked suspiciously.

"At the moment, you are in some kind of a comma. You are alive but your brain is asleep. There are some things that need to be done before you go back to your loved ones Juvia. You will re-live some memories of the past, fill in the blanks of your childhood and complete your background as a person. Finally, when you trip will be complete you will be able to return to where you belong."

"And why Juvia has to do that?"

"Because everyone deserves to know of his past." The woman said but Juvia didn't seem convinced. She felt like something entirely different was displayed behind the scenes and she didn't want to fall into another trap.

"Who are you?" Juvia finally voiced the question that tormented her since the woman appeared.

"I am your mother Juvia. I am Aquamarina." She answered and Juvia felt her heart tighten.

"Juvia fought… you?" she pointed towards the woman that suddenly felt so familiar yet so foreign and distant.

"Yes. And I want to apologize for that. I didn't want to harm you in any way but Jose was controlling me by drinking your blood. You see, calling ceremonies including blood are very tough to break, even for a dragon." She explained.

"It's ok. Juvia doesn't hold any bad feelings."

"I am glad to know that because I am gonna guide you through your memories. I am going to show you what need to be shown for you to understand your past and I didn't want to do that with my daughter hating me."

"Juvia doesn't hate so easily." Aquamarina just smiled and put out her hand.

"Shall we begin?" she asked and Juvia took voluntarily the extended hand.

* * *

Gray felt like he was in a deadlock. On the one hand he felt relieved that Juvia's heart had started beating again (even though he didn't like the fact that her supposed mother that had hurt her that much gave her life back) but on the other hand he felt anxious about her safe return. Would she find her way home? Would she come back to him? Were her feelings strong enough to lead her back to her family? WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK? He wanted to punch himself for even questioning Juvia's feelings, but he was too scared. He seriously believed that Juvia might not wake up again. He felt a tight squeeze onto his heart, like he was about to explode or faint or both. His hands were trembling so he clenched them into fists so as not worry the others. He didn't want to make the rest of the guild worry about him too. They were already worried enough about Juvia. He should be happy that she was alive at least, but he felt empty at the thought of her clouded brain. As Aquamarina had explained it was like her brain had rebooted and her life had been resumed. What if with that clean start got her brain wiped clean as well? What if she had lost her memory and she didn't remember him? What if she had forgotten how to love him?

He was watching her chest pulsating rhythmically and her eyelashes being closed shut and he felt his whole world transforming, the center of it become Juvia's beating heart. He felt like a satellite that was moving around Juvia (or rather sitting tight next to Juvia) and he didn't even consider leaving her side.

* * *

_Juvia landed onto the wet ground, the drizzling rain washing down her hair. She raised her hands embracing the familiar droplets and let herself enjoy the refreshing feeling of the rain. Distracted by the relief she felt being into the rain once more, she got surprised by the appearance of her younger self into the rainy field. She hurried behind a tree and watched her baby self dance into the rain. She was watching every move of the little girl in front of her and she could see that the girl seemed… happy. It seemed pain-proof, with no worries into her mind. How old would she be in that memory? She seemed pretty young, approximately five years old. She couldn't even imagine herself being so happy. Ever since she remembered herself, she remembered being sad, unhappy. She remembered feeling pain since day one. Since she got adopted when she was twelve years old, she felt unwanted; she felt that everybody hated her and wanted her to disappear. But then she got happy again when she met Gray and Fairy Tail –her family. She was watching carefully the little girl when she heard a voice coming from a distance. _

"_Juvia where are you?" she heard a male voice sounding from a distance._

_She turned around her gaze and saw a beautiful young man approaching her younger self. His dark hair was wet and his dark blues eyes were scrutinizing the little girl. The man was really handsome and seemed very concerned of the girl. Did Juvia know him?_

"_Daddy!" the little girl shouted and smiled with all her heart. Juvia got shocked once again by the discovery. Her mouth stood agape as she was witnessing the interaction between her and… her father?_

"_You made me worried for a moment Juvia. Please don't leave my side again." The man said with concern and love. He seemed that he really cared for the girl and he didn't want her to get hurt._

"_I am sorry daddy." The little girl frowned and the man started to laugh._

"_It's ok. Let's play some more in the rain." He suggested and started forming water shapes with his fingers. The little girl started smiling again and her eyes glowed with a familiar light, the light of happiness. So he was a water mage, Juvia thought and got out of the tree. What if she could talk to her real father? She started walking towards the happy family when her vision darkened and she fell back to the shadows._

* * *

"What happened?" Juvia asked her mother that stood in front of her once again.

"You saw what you had to see so I got you out of there. I wanted to show you how happy you was when you were a child. You weren't always unhappy Juvia. When you were with me and Thunderbolt, your father, you were utterly happy. You were safe with us, protected by the dangers life could unleash towards you." Aquamarina waved her hand and before Juvia could argue, she got thrown into another memory.

* * *

_Juvia found herself into a room she couldn't recognize. She started witnessing carefully the room, trying to memorize every little detail. The curtains were blue and flowed to the ground like waves, the walls were painted a light blue that made you calm as your eyes deepened into them, the floor was painted navy blue and the bed had blue covers that lay casually onto the mattress. Juvia approached the bed and caressed the soft mattress indolently. That was her room? The room of her childhood? _

_Before she could respond to her own speculations she heard the door open and hurried herself into the wardrobe. She didn't know if she could be seen, but she didn't want to cause any problems in case she could. She left the door hanging a little open and saw a female figure carrying a child into her delicate arms. She placed gently the already asleep child that Juvia recognized immediately as her younger self onto the soft mattress and planted a kiss on the kid'd forehead. When the woman turned her gaze towards the wardrobe, Juvia recognized her mother –Aquamarina- standing above her younger self's head. She seemed like something bothered her but she didn't want to show it in front of the child. Aquamarina was watching her child's face with the love being evident into her sweet face. On the other hand, young Juvia seemed at peace. Juvia felt her eyelids become heavy and she let the darkness engulf her brain._

* * *

"You can see that we were a happy family, don't you?" Aquamarina questioned her daughter.

"Juvia is not sure yet. But even if this was true, why did you give her away? You were supposed to love her with all your heart and protect her! Why did you let her all alone suffer and feel unwanted?" Juvia felt her moisture stiffen and her fists clench.

"I know Juvia that it seems a little hypocritical, but you were our life. We loved you with all our hearts. But we couldn't back away and watch Acnologia and Zeref destroy the world. I and your father had to act quickly and sacrifice our lives so as to save the world. We wanted to save you. And even if we didn't want to go, we had to. The water dragon was the only that could stop Acnologia. But I can assure you that our motives were seriously egotistical; we wanted a better life for you, a life with no dangerous dragons that threatened to destroy the world even if that meant that we couldn't be with you. We thought that we gave you to entrusted people but we proved wrong. Now that I had the chance to correct my mistakes, I made Jose pay for hurting you." Her eyes darkened and her face twitched from agony.

"What do you mean? What did you do to him?" but before she could get an answer she got into another memory.

* * *

_Juvia was watching her parents argue behind the curtains of her bedroom._

"_We can't let this continue." Thunderbolt said angrily to Aquamarina._

"_What can we do?" _

"_We should get some action and fight Zeref and Acnologia." Thunderbolt punched his fist into the blue wall._

"_I can't let Juvia alone. I don't want her to be protectless." Aquamarina stated._

"_I wouldn't let my daughter get hurt Aquamarina. I will protect her even with my own life. But we cannot sit restless and do nothing as they slay innocent lives."_

"_You are right but I cannot accept that. I cannot leave her alone." A tear escaped her eye and Thunderbolt hugged his wife to comfort her._

"_I know my love. I know it's hard but we are obligated to do that. Don't forget our contract." He caressed her cheek and gave her a light peck on the lips._

_Juvia felt her heart get squeezed and her eyes sting from the tears that were ready to flood out of them. She felt all her memories come back, the scenes from her past filling the blanks. She now knew that her parents loved her with all her heart and that they didn't want to abandon her. She felt their despair and sadness as they decided to wipe her memory clean and give her away to people they thought that they would care for her and take after her. She could feel their love for her, their undying and unconditional love for her. But she couldn't return the feeling. Even though she was sure that they loved her, she didn't remember how to love them. Her new family was Fairy Tail. She belonged with the guild and her friends. She certainly belonged with Gray._

"_Before we leave I wanna delete her memory." Aquamarina said as she buried her head into Thunderbolt's chest._

"_Why we should do that?" Thunderbolt asked her quizzically._

"_Because I want her to start her life from scratch, forget all the pain of getting away from her parents and live as normally as possible."_

_Thunderbolt agreed silently and let his wife out of his arms. "Do you want me to do it?" he asked._

"_No. I want to be the one that will give her a clean start."_

"_As you wish." Thunderbolt sighed. As he got out of the room Juvia felt the darkness engulf her once more._

* * *

"Did you confirm my true feelings for you? Did you understand why I did what I did?" Aquamarina asked and Juvia could do nothing but nod.

"I didn't want to give you away. I didn't want to erase your memory on purpose. I just wanted to protect you." Juvia remained silent as Aquamarina spoke.

"Did your full memory come back?" her mother asked and Juvia finally found the voice to speak.

"Yes, I remember now. Everything is crystal clear."

"And how do you feel?"

"Honestly Juvia feels relieved that she found out about her family and she's happy that she had such good, caring and loving biological parents."

"But…" Aquamarina detected a hesitation in Juvia's voice.

"But Juvia cannot understand what your purpose is. Why you wanted to show her this now?" she voiced her doubts.

"Because I want you to join me." Aquamarina stated like it was something normal. "I want our family to reunite again. I know that your father is dead, but I would like to have you back. I want to feel my beloved daughter close to me again."

"That's not possible." Juvia said and fought the urge to let her eyes pop out from the shock.

"What do you mean?" Aquamarina didn't seem to like the answer.

"I mean that I can't abandon my life so as to join you. I feel proud of you and I would follow you if I was the same girl I was when I joined Phantom Lord. But I have changed and now I have a family. I have Fairy Tail." Juvia was too upset to speak in third person so she let go off her habit temporarily.

"You will abandon me for a puny guild?"

"They are my family. I love every single one of them. They guided me to the light when I was consumed by darkness. They showed me how to be good when I have only learned how to be evil. They helped me when I needed help, they saved when I needed to be saved." Juvia felt her heart beat fast as she spoke about her friends and instantly she thought of Gray.

"You don't want to join me because of this ice-mage, do you?"

"Gray is the love of my life and I won't leave him alone as long as I live. I have promised that I always be there to protect him."

"You choose him over your own mother?" Aquamarina hissed angrily.

"It's not a choice mother. I never got to choose. From the first time I saw him, I fell in love with him. I fell hard in the point of losing my reason. My heart is beating only for him, my mind is filled with his face, my eyes only see him, my legs lead me to him. Everything seems like turning around him." Juvia revealed her true feelings but her mother didn't seem convinced so she continued speaking about her love of her life. "We started as enemies but he saved me during our fight without a second thought. He helped me whenever I needed help, he took the depressing rain away. He made me laugh and smile. He made my heart beat again. He became the purpose of my life."

"You seem very in love with him." Aquamarina admitted looking defeated but she surely made clear with her tone that she didn't like the idea.

"Wasn't the same with you and dad?" Juvia asked but that seemed to enrage her mother.

"It's clearly not the same because he loved me back!" she took a deep breath to calm down herself and then continued "I got some time to check the rest of your memories Juvia and I didn't see him return any of your feelings. He was always so dense and immature. Why choosing him over me? Why do you want to suffer more? He doesn't deserve it!"

"Even if he doesn't return my feelings back, I am only pleased with his friendship. Just with him being into my life I feel complete. I may suffer because he doesn't seem to love me back but I am determined to wait as long as it takes. I am prepared to sacrifice my life for him. My love is so deep I am prepared to wait. If I would abandon my hope so easily this would mean that I didn't love him."

"But I love you Juvia and I care for you. You would be safe with me."

"It's not the same mother. I can't control my feelings and the only thing I know is that he is my purpose to live. I don't expect you to understand me, I just want you to let me go back to him."

"So this is your final decision?" Aquamarina did a last attempt at changing her mind.

"My one and only." Juvia admitted smiling.

"At least I had to try." Aquamarina sighed and approached her daughter to hug her. "I want you to know that I will always love you and I will be with you whenever you need me."

"Thanks mother. I am happy that I know that."

"Now go back to your family and friends. Go back to Gray." Aquamarina said while she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you for giving my past back. Until we meet again." Juvia turned and a white door appeared into the darkness. She walked to the door and started to turn the knob when she heard her mother speak once more. "I am sure you will be safe. Gray will take care of you. And I believe that he is gonna make a move soon."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked but she had been already consumed by light.

* * *

**A/N: How did you find it? Let me know with a review! Next chapter will be a fluffy part! I think. I dunno! I guess we'll see next week. This arc of the story comes soon to an end. I so don't want to end this and when I thought how much I loved my story, I came up with another idea to continue it for a little more. Do you want the new arc? Let me know your opinion :) Until next week :D**


	10. My one and Only

_My latest A/N note (30-01-2013): A/N: Hello my lovely readers! How are you? I had a long time since I would upload my stories and I am sorry for being absent for so long but my university program sucks and I had a really tough studying schedule to prepare myself for my exam period. I had an idea of a small sequel in my mind since I started writing the first chapter of the original story. From the beginning I knew that I would want a sequel too. And when I saw some requests for sequel I was more glad to do it. I am sorry I didn't manage to post this on Christmas, but now -in between my exam period (it's carzy, I know xD)- I found a few moments and I will post the sequel of **The Fairy Tail Bonds**! yayyy! So I thought I would inform you from here so that you knew about the sequel first hand. I hope you'll enjoy reading it and have fun. Look forward to it! It will be posted on 31-1-2013 ^^ See you all in my sequel's A/N note!_

* * *

**A/N: ****Konban wa minna! How are you everyone? I am sorry I got so long to update but I had a serious writer's block and I didn't have the proper inspiration to write the last chapter for this first arc! Yeah, you read right: this is the last chapter of my story's first arc. So, I let you enjoy the chapter and see ya in the author's note at the bottom of the page. Disclaimer: You already know, so what's the point of repeating myself? **

******Oh, before I let you read the chapter, I want to thank: Rainbowcastle, Armageddon Angel, erza-chan scarlet. , superduperizee, Guest and OmniKnight for reviewing. Thanks a lot guys. When I was desperate for not being able to write, I read your reviews and convinced myself to continue. And I also wanna thank all those silent readers that continue to read my story. It totally makes my day when I see the hits about my story. :) Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I walked determinedly towards the light and I didn't turn even once to watch my mother's form during my way to the door. I was sure I was doing the right thing, my heart was beating steadily as I approached the gate that would lead me back to my family and Gray. Only when I reached the door, I heard her say something about Gray and I turned to see her. But it was too late. The light had started to engulf me and before I knew it my mother's form faded away from my vision and I let the heat hug completely my figure. I was on my way back and I felt relieved I would eventually return home.

**No one's P.O.V.**

Gray was sleeping onto the uncomfortable chair as he did for the last month that Juvia was in a coma. He never let go of her side, even though Mirajane and Cana tried many times to convince him to, because he didn't want to lose the time when she woke up. He wanted to be the first thing she would face when she opened her eyes. And he definitely was going to express his feelings as soon as she got up from that bed.

He shifted onto the hard wood and was trying to drift back to sleep when he heard a noise coming from Juvia's bed. He immediately opened his eyes and reached with his gaze Juvia's form. He scrutinized every little detail; from her long blue curled hair that covered gracefully her shoulders and carefully placed her head to her porcelain pale skin that seemed so fragile, smooth and gentle. He was about to stare away when he noticed a slight movement coming from Juvia's hand. He walked slowly towards her and tried not to blink because he was afraid that he might have dreamt everything. He kneeled near Juvia's bed and he waited patiently for another movement.

After approximately two minutes, his wish came true and two pairs of lush, thick, long, blue eye lashes started to move slightly. He pinched his arm so as to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming and the pain was certainly real. Juvia was starting to wake. He felt so excited and so afraid at the same time. What if the things Aquamarina said were true? What if she had actually forgotten all about him? Before he could process the idea more, two blue eyes opened and scanned the whole room. He froze to his place and he didn't move an inch as Juvia witnessed his form. Her mouth opened for a little bit then closed immediately. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth again.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia whispered and Gray took her into his arms immediately. He hugged her with all his strength like his life was depending on it. He was sure that he wasn't going to let her go another time. He was going to protect her with his own life from now on. She was going to become his life.

"I thought that I would lose you completely." He said ruffling her hair.

"Juvia would never abandon you Gray-sama." Gray felt this phrase enrage him like nothing before. He felt the rage boil into him, his ribs trying to crash his heart, his breath become quicker and his lungs burn.

"That's not true." He said and got himself away from Juvia.

"What is it Gray-sama?" Juvia was confused about his sudden coldness.

"You tried to abandon me Juvia!" Gray started to yell and caught Juvia out of guard. "You fell in front of me and took Jose's blow that was meant for ME! You got stabbed because of me!"

"No Gray-sama, I just-" Juvia tried to say but Gray didn't let her.

"Don't even dare to try and justify yourself. You died Juvia! You died into my own hands!"

"I know how you must felt Gray-sama but…"

"But what? You'll tell me that you did it for me? That you did it to save me? You sacrificed your life because you thought that I would continue peacefully with my own?" Gray snapped and Juvia started to feel a little taken aback by his reactions.

"Yes Gray-sa…"

"Don't Gray-sama me! How would I be able to continue my life without you Juvia, huh? What if your mother wasn't there to revive you?"

"Then Juvia would be happy to sacrifice her life for you."

"Did you ever think what I would become of if you died? How was I supposed to continue living without you?" he was always dense about his feelings that he couldn't control himself from saying that was going on his mind at the moment. Now that he knew what he felt, he wasn't going to keep it for himself anymore.

"I am sure that Gray-sama would be fine. After all, he has his family to support him, he wouldn't need Juvia…"

"What the FUCK are you saying? I need you Juvia! I need your aerie presence to haunt me, I need your face to invade my dreams and thoughts, I need your smile to make my day, I need your laugh to keep me going, I need your stalking to make me feel important, I need YOU to make me feel alive!" Gray had finally said out loud the feelings and thoughts that tormented him for so long.

"What are you implying Gray-sama?" Juvia was on the verge of tears and she knew that she wouldn't last for long.

"I mean that I need you Juvia! I mean I-I" Gray blushed and took a deep breath to calm himself. "What I am trying to say is that… I love you Juvia." He finally admitted and felt like a huge weight had been removed from his back.

At first, Juvia thought that she didn't hear well. She thought that maybe everything was a creation by her own imagination, a personal pandemonium that would tear her heart apart when she woke up. But then she realized that she was already awake. She had felt Gray's arm around her waist, his hot breath onto her skin, his hands caressing her body. Everything was real and so was his confession.

"I love you too, Gray!" Juvia confessed back and she finally let herself burst into tears. Her hot and salty tears rolled on her cheeks like fierce torrents of water as Gray pulled her into another heart-warming and secure embrace. Gray's confession was all she needed to hear to make her heart fill with happiness, excitement and love. She waited for so long to hear these words coming out of his mouth and now that she actually heard them she felt that everything she put herself into was worth it. All that stalking, all that agony of being rejected, all those nights of feeling lonely and loveless, all this heart-racing glances that came up to nothing now seemed like child's play to her. The price she had to pay was so low compared to the happiness she received at the moment.

"I got scared because I thought I lost you baka." Gray said through gritted teeth as he hardened his grip around Juvia. Juvia felt his hands onto her pale skin and knew that she would have bruises first thing in the morning but she couldn't care less. She preferred over-sensing him than not sensing him at all. She felt like she wanted to say something but instead she chose closing her mouth and let the silence engulf them. It seemed like the most appropriate thing to do, since their feelings filled the already tiny room. They knew what they needed to know and that was what really mattered.

"Promise me that you will never leave my side again." Gray whispered and before Juvia could answer, a blue light appeared out of nowhere blinding the young couple. Gray and Juvia covered their eyes from the light and when the glow subsided, Juvia managed to recognize her father into a water bubble. Juvia got shocked by seeing her dead father's face into the bubble and couldn't utter a single word while Gray got between her and the bubble so as to shield her.

"Father? Is that you?" Juvia asked hesitantly and Gray looked between her and the bubble with a confused look into her gaze.

"Hello my dearest daughter." Thunderbolt's grandiose voice echoed through the room and Juvia grinned but Gray kept his position between the two of them. "And you must be Gray." Thunderbolt acknowledged his presence and Gray got stiff. "Aquamarina told me a lot about you. You seem a promising guy with a bright future ahead of you. And it seems that you love my daughter as well. I can see it in your eyes and in your heart, as well as I can read it in your thoughts."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gray asked the inevitable question and Juvia felt like being punched in the guts. Her father was actually dead. So how he could be in the room and talk to her?

"You are right young man. I am pretty much dead but I continue existing as a spirit in the spirit world now, with all the deceased dragons. One friend of mine, a stellar spirit mage, helped me pass to the world of the living for a while so as I could talk with my daughter."

"Juvia is happy to see you, father, even if it's for a little while." She felt like crying again but she kept her tears from flooding out of her eyes.

"I am happy to see you too, Juvia. I am glad you have found a good family and a nice young man to love and protect you."

"That's for sure." Gray nodded affirmatively and Juvia smiled widely again. "I am not going to let her from my side again. I will always be with her to protect her, to cherish her, to love her."

"You remind me of my young age, Gray. I was also very dense when it came to my emotions but Aquamarina showed me what love felt like. But after realizing my feelings for her, I never ever let her go. Only death separated us, but again she will join me in the future so I will patiently wait till I see her again."

"That's the plan sir. I will never let her go." Gray said and took Juvia's delicate hand into his own.

"I am happy that Aquamarina's plan didn't work, because if it did a beautiful love like this would be destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked but Juvia knew too well what he was talking about.

"Aquamarina wanted to convince Juvia to go with her, while she was asleep."

"Is that true?" Gray asked Juvia looking at her fiercely.

But before Juvia could answer, Gray softened his gaze and looked back to Thunderbolt.

"It doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that Juvia is here with me. Juvia chose me."

"Juvia will always choose you. You are my one and only." Juvia squeezed his hand and Thunderbolt's smile got wider.

"I am proud of you, my child. And I am glad to see that you found happiness. So, I think it's unnecessary to threaten him and start describing what will happen to him if he hurts you, right?" Thunderbolt asked at first with a serious tone and Gray and Juvia got frozen from their shock, but then her father burst into laughter.

"I am kidding, I am kidding. I am sure that everything is gonna be alright. So…" but before Thunderbolt could finish his sentence, Gray started speaking.

"Sir, I would like to ask you something." Gray told instantly and Juvia looked at him with curiosity. He hadn't crossed his mind before that he would be so courageous about his feelings and do such a bold move, but Gray was a man of opportunities. So, he saw an opportunity and he grabbed it by the hair before it could go away. He wanted to obtain the blessing of Juvia's parents and since Juvia's mother seemed hesitant (and tried to snatch his girlfriend away), he thought that her father would be just perfect for the job. What if his move was too sudden? What if everything happened too quickly? He actually didn't care because he was sure that Juvia was the woman he wanted to spend his life with. Because of his density and his lack of expressing his feelings he had almost lost Juvia too many times. And he wasn't willing to let her go away.

"Yes Gray, what is it?" Thunderbolt asked and Gray took a deep breath to get some courage as well. That's it Gray, you can do it!, he thought and spoke.

"I would like to ask your permission to marry Juvia." Gray admitted and Juvia was ready to faint.

"Whaaaaat?" Juvia barely kept herself from starting screaming as a crazy fangirl. "It's a dream. Everything is a dream."

"No, it's not a dream Juvia." Gray said and took the risk and gave a peck on Juvia's lips.

"It's not a dream." Juvia accepted the truth and felt her knees tremble.

"I don't say that we are gonna get married immediately. I want to enjoy you as my girlfriend firstly. I want us to take small steps at a time. But since your father will be with us only today, I…"

"You don't need to explain Gray. I completely understand your way of thinking and I totally agree. You have my blessing to marry my girl. And don't rush yourselves. You have a whole life ahead of you. Make the right moves when you are ready."

"Thank you father. For everything." Juvia let a tear slip through her eye.

"I love you Juvia. I wish you happiness. And if you need help some time in the future, reach with your gaze the stars and I will guide you through the darkness."

"I love you too, father." Juvia said and her father's image started to fade away.

"And you protect her with your own life if needed, Gray. She deserves to be happy."

"I am gonna do exactly that sir. Be sure of that."

"I am." Thunderbolt said and his image faded completely away.

When Juvia was sure that her father had completely disappeared, she turned to Gray and burned her face into his chest.

"Did Gray-sama mean everything he said to Juvia's father?" Gray put his hand under Juvia's chin and lifted her head to face her.

"I meant everything I said Juvia. I know that you cannot trust me that easily but…"

"It's not that Gray-sama…"

"Let me finish Juvia. I had always been dense about my feelings for you. You have gone through a lot and certainly you don't need more suffering. So I am going to show you my feelings a lot more from now on. I will make certain you are happy. You are my life Juvia. You are my one and only." And with that Juvia crashed her lips onto Gray's. Their kiss was intense and passionate, like there was no tomorrow. Their lips clicked as two pieces of the same puzzle and Juvia knew that everything was right. Everything came out as it was supposed to be and Juvia felt for the first time the ultimate happiness.

While the young couple was kissing passionately only thinking about each other, Cana and Mirajane burst through the door and got shocked by the spectacle. Gray and Juvia broke the kiss but continued keeping their hands entwirled.

"What the fuck?" Cana exclaimed while Mirajane run and hugged Juvia who had turned ten shades of red.

"Finally you two got together!" Mirajane grinned widely. "I am happy you came back Juvia." Cana finally recovered from the shock and approached the awkward trio.

"Welcome back Juvia."

"I am glad I am back." Juvia said in first-person speech and everyone got surprised.

"So you are officially together now?" Cana winked at Gray and Juvia felt her heart beating incredibly fast.

"Yeah Cana. Juvia is my girlfriend." Gray admitted and turned to Juvia, but to his surprise she didn't faint. She dealt with the whole situation calmly enough and he was very proud and happy about that.

"Finally you got over your density baka." Cana hit the back of Gray's head and he just ruffled his hair mechanically.

"Oh shut up Cana." Gray breathed and Cana giggled.

"I am so happy about you two." Even though Mirajane said she was happy, she frowned. "Why did you frown, Mirajane?"

"Now that the official match-making program Gruvia is over, with what am I gonna keep myself busy?"

"We were a match-making program?" Gray's eyes were ready to pop out from their sockets because of the revelation.

"What did you expect? You were too dense to understand anything. Seriously Gray, sometimes it crossed my mind to use my Satan Soul to make you take Juvia on a date."

"I am glad you didn't." Gray trembled at the thought. "And now it won't be needed. I am gonna do that by myself."

"Finally!" Cana and Mirajane said at the same time.

"Now we are gonna leave and let you two alone to enjoy your time together. When you finish, ehm, with your business, come by the guild to celebrate Juvia's recovery ok?"

"Cana!" Juvia's cheeks turned into shades of red that possibly didn't exist since then.

"My innocent Juvia, you'll finally see the light." Cana teased her.

"Cana, get out before I lose my patience!" Gray sounded very threatening and Cana took that as her cue to leave completely Juvia's room.

After the two girls left, Gray sat on the bed and motioned Juvia to follow him. She sat next to him and waited patiently till he talked.

"Now that we are all alone, I would like to give you something." He said and circled his neck with his hands. Juvia was watching carefully his hands as he unbuckled the necklace with the silver cross around his neck. He took it into his hand and tried to put it onto Juvia's neck but she motioned negatively and nodded.

"No Gray-sama. Juvia cannot accept this gift. This necklace is very important to you." But Gray insisted and finally put it around Juvia's neck.

"Yes, it is but you are more important for me Juvia. So I want you to have it. The most important person for me in the world will wear my most precious thing. Of course you can wear it if you want to. If you don't want then…"

"No, no, no Gray-sama! Juvia wants it very much! She will wear it all the time." Gray finally buckled the necklace and planted a kiss onto Juvia's neck.

"It suits you."

"Thank you Gray-sama, but even if it didn't, Juvia would wear it just because it's yours." Gray blushed because he wasn't used to this kind of situation. Yet.

"Let's go to the guild and celebrate your comeback."

"Let's do that." And they left Juvia's room together.

The minute the newly created couple entered the guild everyone started whistling and clapping. "Welcome back Juvia!" everyone yelled in unison and then called out a synchronized "Congratulations!" for the lovebirds.

"Finally Gray, you made a move." Macao and Wakaba teased him while Levy hurried and hugged Juvia.

"Juvia I am so happy you woke up!" the petite mage hugged the water mage with unprecedented strength.

"Juvia is happy to see you too, Levy-chan."

Before anything else could be said, the guild door burst open and one of Fairy tail's elite teams walked into the huge room.

"Hello everyone!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically with Happy sitting casually onto Natsu's arm. Behind him Erza held a strawberry cake into her arms and Lucy smiled even though she looked very tired.

"You won't believe what happened into our S-class mission…"Natsu started saying but then he stood still when he caught a glimpse of Gray and Juvia. Lucy's smile froze onto her face and Erza dropped her strawberry cake when she saw Gray and Juvia holding hands. Natsu approached sneakily Gray and whispered into his ear.

"Psss, Gray?"

"What?" Gray asked not moving away from Juvia even an inch.

"Do you know that you hold Juvia's hand?"

"Of course I know you idiot!"

"And she wears your necklace too."

"Yes, I am aware of that too."

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Natsu started pulling his pink hair while Happy cheered "He liiiiiiikkkes her!"

"What happened while we were on a mission, Gray?" Erza asked smiling.

"It's a long story Erza but the bottom line is that now Juvia is my girlfriend." Gray admitted and Erza with Lucy congratulated the couple.

"Congratulations Juvia. I hope now you'll stop thinking of me as your love rival right?" Lucy asked grinning.

"Yes, Lucy-chan. Juvia finally understood that Lucy wasn't a rival to begin with."

"I am happy that now you see it that way." Lucy said and hugged the bluenette.

"I guess that Mirajane used her Satan Soul to convince you to take her on a date huh?" Erza smirked while Lucy shivered at the thought.

"No, it's a little more complicated than that, Erza-chan." Juvia said and she started to describe what happened during the past two and a half months with a little bit of help by Gray. When the description completed, Natsu started yelling with all his might.

"All hell broke loose! And we missed all the fun Happy!"

"Aye sir!" And all the guild members burst into laughter. Juvia looked into the crowd of friends and then at her loved one. At that moment, when all shared a moment of tranquility and fun, she realized that her happiness would last forever. Not because she was certain that she would live always with Gray. She certainly hoped for that but she wasn't sure. The only thing she was sure of was that Fairy Tail, her beloved family would, always be there to support her and that was all she needed to avoid the darkness, once and for all. In any case, the Fairy Tail Bonds are very strong to be broken.

* * *

**A/N: How did you find it? Love it? Hate it? Find it indifferent? write a review and let me know :) So, this is the end of the first arc of the story but it's not completely the end. I will write a second arc about this story that will show us Gray's and Juvia's adventures after they get married and I will upload it to this one, but I will define where the sequel begins. I still have surprises for you in store and I will definitely write them down. But I will take a break now, for two months or so, so I can prepare the next arc and fill my batteries with energy and my mind with ideas and inspiration. So when you receive an update by my story it means that the sequel is up. That's why I am not going to put a Complete tag to my story :D I wish you have nice holidays and enjoy the rest of the summer :D**

**P.S.: This chapter is dedicated to my dearest pen-pal that turned out to be a good friend, MissForgetfulMe. Thank you a lot for your support and for your company, you are the best! Certainly you are my best friend in fanfiction-world and a good friend in reality. Pen-pals FTW!**


	11. A new beginning

A/N:Hi Hi! The name for the sequel got decided, since I uploaded the first chap and the name is While trying to snatch my happiness away! And that's the name, till I decide to change it (if I do so :P ) so I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first story too :)

* * *

Α/Ν: Hello again! How are you? As I promised in my latest author note (if you read it) today I will update the sequel of my first fanfic **The Fairy Tail Bonds.** Before I publish it I have to so some editing, so here you go: a small preview of the first chapter ;) **Everything that Juvia could ever wish for…**

Gray thought that eventually his life got back into line again. At the guild, everyone seemed to have returned into their normal routine, with their huge smiles on their faces showing that the past memories of the dangerous enemies they've encountered were nothing but a long lost memory. He took a glance at his nakamas and saw no worry into their eyes, he only saw happiness and he was glad about it. After a long time, he finally felt some inner peace himself. Everything felt like in place: Juvia came back safe and sound and fairy tail managed to avert the threat of the massive world destruction by the dark guild master Jose had created. Everyone's wounds were completely healed and no outsider would even begin to imagine how many rough situations they had managed to overcome almost a year ago. Above them all, Fairy tail was a family and their bonds were so strong , no evil dark guilds could break it.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that small piece and look forward the sequel that will be posted as a different story in a few minutes. Bye for now and have some good reads :)


End file.
